Light and Dark
by FaithMcKoy
Summary: Good cannot exist without bad, dark cannot exist without light. Why does this sound so familiar? It's always been the way life works. But what happens when our hero gets turned into the darkness by a group of villains and the gang can't help. Will the villains learn their lesson and be the good guys for once or will they fall into the mercy of something even more sinister than them
1. Chapter 1

Nazo's p.o.v.

"You sure about this?" I looked over my shoulder at our little 'team' looking at me.

"There's no doubt in my mind that he has negative energy." I said looking back at the screen showing the blue blur running along Green Hill.

"He does have negative energy but because he's happy all the time, that energy is pushed down." Mephiles stood next to me also looking at the screen

"So, If we torture him then the negative energy will come out. Right?" Fleetway asked raising an eye ridge

"I've seen his dark form before. It's immensely powerful but runs on negative emotions. That's where the torture comes in." I said turning back to them

"If that's all we need to do, then why are we standing here for? Let's go." Exe said turning around and walking out the door with everyone behind him. I stayed looking at the screen. Sonic stopped for a second to take in the scenery and ran off again.

"Nazo? You coming?" I turned back around to Scourge leaning on the door frame

"Yeah." I turned the monitor off and followed them out. _'Let's get rid of that goody two-shoes once and for all.'_

Sonic's p.o.v.

Running has made me feel free. Free to do whatever I want and on top of the world. Running is also a stress reliever for me as well. I don't have to think about anything when I'm running and is a good way to recollect myself. Adventures and being called a hero for everything I did is just a bonus. I help others and I'm happy for doing so. What I still don't understand is how some people think life is worth nothing or working there whole lives just to try to get on top. I live for others and make sure he doesn't escape. I have to admit the only thing that scares me more than water is him. Using my emotions against me is just cruel, but I always found a way to beat him to it and that makes me happy more then ever. I was running along looking for something else to do when a green blur came into my line of vision.

"Hey Blue, Whatcha up to?" Scourge said running beside me

"Nothing that suits your taste. Why don't you go drink some beer instead?" I said sarcastically. He heard the sarcastic note and glanced at me.

"Aw, come on Blue. Why not a little fight? You can get some practice." he said coming a little to close for my liking.

"Sorry, but you know me. I don't fight with cheaters who think getting drunk and having sex is the only way to live life." I said glancing at him and he gave me a dirty glare

"Now you just hurt my feelings. Take that back." he made a pouting face while looking away

"You? Have feelings!? HA! Now that's a good one. And you might want to look where you're going before you hit a tree."

"Huh!?" he stopped for a second leaving him in the dust and me to chuckle at his action. "Oh, you little..." he caught up again "And you call me a cheater." I chuckled again and took off faster with Scourge on my tail.

"Why are you racing me in the first place Scourge?" I said once we got into a forest

"Oh, you know, just to have some have fun and to hang out with my favourite hedgehog." he said and I stopped making him come to a sudden stop.

"What's really going on? You wouldn't just hang out with me for fun." I put my hands on my hips and raised an ridge at him

"I already told you."

"Your not telling the whole truth Scourge. Spill it!"

"Alright, alright." he raised his hands in defense taking a few steps

"Where are you going?" I heard some movement behind me and turned around just to get hit on the head.

"Good night Sonic." I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic's p.o.v.

When I woke up, I found myself strapped down to a metal table.

"Your finally awake I see." I was able to move my head but was surprisingly tired. Nazo came into my line of sight.

"What's the matter? Tired?" I couldn't find my voice

"Don't worry. This will all be over before you know it." Anger started to bubble and he was coming up but I was able to push him down for now. I just looked away a little too slowly. Nazo grabbed my face and forced me to look directly back at him.

"Go ahead. Get mad. It will only help us more." he let go of my face and walked to the door.

"I'll be right back and when I do get back, you better be a good boy and let me make that negative energy in you come out." I huffed out my reply and looked away again.

"I'll take that as an OK." he walked out the door and left me in my thoughts. I could feel him wanting to get out but I pushed him down again. I closed my eyes wishing this was only a dream but the cold metal on my wrists told me otherwise. _'That's all they want? My negative energy? Ever since that day, I've always won the battle between me and him and I'm not about to break. Not now, not EVER!_' I heard the door open again and I opened my eyes and looked over to see Nazo coming back. I was able to move my head a little quicker and feeling was coming back to my hands.

"My best guess is that the sedative is wearing off now and I'll be able to begin." _'He sedated me?! That bastard!' _Anger bubbled again and I pushed it down.

"It's surprising how angry you get when we're near. Yet, you've never shown this type of angry to anyone before." he went over to a table and grabbed an item that looked sharp...

"Let's begin, shall we?" he slowly moved the item along my arm making me wince in pain. I could feel the blood trickle down and my anger boiled. I couldn't stop it and my actions no longer became my own. I felt my one hand break out of the restraints and I blacked out.

Nazo's p.o.v.

I looked up in time to get punched square in the face and smashed into the wall. I fell to the ground and saw a shadow over me. Sonic had navy blue fur and his quills were pointing upwards. His eyes were pure white and pupil-less. Scourge and Fleetway broke through the door and pinned down the now angry Sonic. He struggled to get up but Mephiles put the sedative in making him fall asleep again.

"So that's his dark form?" Scourge asked getting off the now unconscious, back to normal, hedgehog.

"It's unlike anything I've felt before and that's saying something." Fleetway said dusting himself off

"I told you and as you saw, anger is what makes that happen. But controlling him is the main problem." I said getting up and looking at the calm hedgehog

"Why don't we make him lose his mind?" Scourge questioned

"How do you plan on doing that?" Mephiles asked

"If anger is what causes his dark form to come out then why not make him go insane?" Exe answered coming into the room

"And where were you? I looked over at him

"Setting up a little surprise for Sonic." Mephiles carried Sonic over his shoulders and he lead us to another room.

"Now this is perfect." I said looking in the room

"Is this real?" Scourge was touching one of the bodies

"It's a simulation meaning they seem lifelike but aren't the real thing." Exe said as Mephiles placed Sonic far away from the bodies. A moan came from said hedgehog and we all got out in time to see him getting up from his spot on the ground.

Sonic's p.o.v.

My head feels like a twenty pound truck tore it apart and did a terrible job stitching it back together. I sat on the ground rubbing my sore head... wait, I can move? I looked down at my wrists and they weren't restained. _'I don't think I should question Dark's actions.'_

I saw something red at the corner of my eye and looked at it fully. _'Blood!?'_ My eyes widened and I was getting worried _'What did Dark do?'_ I saw something orange a few feet away and got up to go look at it. Only when I got closer was I able to make out the shape of a mobian and I saw two tails... Tails!? I was at his side in a second seeing if he was alive... no heartbeat. _'What did he do!?' _I looked up and I saw more bodies. My mind said no but my body said yes. I got up and went to them, bile rising in my throat. I stopped in my tracks cause I recognized everyone.

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Rouge, Shadow... they were all dead. I backed away from them slowly, my eyes wide with disbelief and I felt like I would snap in half.

_'This can't be real it just can't. Their still alive. There safe at home and not dead. Are they? Did I let Dark out and he killed them? No! But... he holds no mercy.'_ I could feel my anger crawling it's way into my mind. My knees felt weak and I fell over. I tried to move but my body wouldn't listen. My vision was getting blurry. I couldn't think straight anymore. _'He... won...'_ I blacked out.

Fleetways p.o.v.

Who knew that watching someone break before your eyes would be this entertaining? I certainly did. After backing away from his fake friends, he fell on his hands and knees. His fur was turning navy blue and his quills were rising up. He collapsed before I could see his pupil-less eyes.

"Get him before he has a chance to recollect himself." Nazo told me. I picked him up and followed everyone to the chamber. Mephiles took him and placed him in a containment container.

"What's the next step?" Scourge asked

"Next, we wipe out his memory's, that's what." Exe said looking smug

"Your sure that he will be at our command?" I asked looking at the now dark blue hedgehog

"Like I said before, There is no doubt in my mind." Nazo turned towards everyone else to engage in another conversation. I saw the captured hedgehog clutch and unclutch his fist. _'Can he hear me?'_ I tapped the glass and his ear flicked. _'He can hear me!'_ I turned to everyone still absorbed in their conversation then back to the container and my eyes meet with his emotionless and blank ones. I placed my hand on the glass and he did the same.

"Don't worry, Dark. You will be free and have us with you, every step of the way." his ear flicked again and he returned to his passive state.

"Let's get this started." Nazo said starting up the machine.

_'He will be ours.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Scourge's p.o.v.

We've been waiting at least two hours for him to get up but it feels like forever. I've been put in charge of watching to see when our new friend will wake up. Honestly, I can't wait to meet him. I heard something tap and I looked at the glass to see him awake and looking at me. I walked over to the container and he tilted his head to the side following my actions. I raced out of the room to find the others discussing our new recruit.

"He's awake!" they followed me back to the room where Sonic was looking at us through the glass with a blank stare. Nazo went over to the control panel and pressed some buttons opening the tube and letting him step down and have to hold on to the edge to get used to his legs again.

"It's good to have you back again." Nazo said making him look over

"Who are you?" I felt giddy

"My name is Nazo, do you know what your name is?" he asked receiving a head shake "Your name is Dark." he looked over at us "And they are your friends." Dark looked over at us studying each of our faces

"Your my friends?"

"Yes we are. My name's Scourge by the way."

"My name's Fleetway."

"I'm Mephiles."

"And I'm Exe."

"How do you know who I am anyway?" Dark looked back at Nazo

"Because we were a team before that group of so called hero's took you away from us and turned you good." Nazo lead him out of the room and we followed "You were created to make destruction everywhere you went and helped us in our goal to make Mobius complete chaos. We would have succeed if it wasn't for those goody-two shoes." We stopped at a window in another room

"Is that Mobius?" he asked

"It sure is." Dark looked back at us then at Nazo

"What are we going to do now?"

"First things first, you need to train to relearn your powers." Nazo lead Dark to the training room.

"Do you think I'll ever get my memory's back?" Dark asked stepping inside the room and looking back at Nazo

"I don't know but with a little work I'm sure we can." Dark went around the whole room looking at all the items we've used for training. "We'll just let you get all the information settled first, after all it is a lot to take in all at once. Let's go." we walked away from the room. I looked back and I could have sworn I seen his clueless face turn into a devilish smile.

"This is actually working." Exe said as we walked back into command

"All we have to do is mold him into the perfect villain." I kept looking behind me paranoid that he is just going to jump out at me any moment. I felt a touch on my shoulder and I jumped from the sudden touch, my hand flying to my chest.

"Sorry Scourge, but you seem a little jumpy today." Fleetway backed away

"You gave me a heart attack! Next time don't sneak up on me!"

"I didn't sneak up."

"Whatever." I turned back around to the door

"Scourge? What's wrong?" Mephiles asked and I looked back at them

"I have a bad feeling that Dark is planning something behind our backs."

"How could he plan something? He didn't even know his own name." Exe said

"Maybe Dark is acting this whole time." Nazo walked over to the monitor with his back to us "Scourge, before you came to get us, were you watching the container?" he turned around to face me

"Not exactly..."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"I was in the room but I heard a tap on the glass. I got up and he was looking at me like he was a kid and I was holding candy."

"Fleetway, before we supposedly erased his memory, you looked like you were talking to him. What happened?"

"When you all went to talk with one another I saw him move his hand so I tapped on the glass and his ear flicked. When I looked over at you, you were still talking so I turned back around and he was looking straight at me. I placed my hand on the glass and he copied me. I talked and his ear flicked again and he went back to sleep." Fleetway looked over at me and then back at Nazo

"What are you talking about?" we jumped at the new voice and turned around to see Dark leaning against the door frame arms crossed, looking over at us with a blank stare. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

"A little."

"Dark, I thought you were still in the training room. How did you find us?" Mephiles asked

"I followed your chaos signature. I'm going to go explore a bit." He stood up straight and turned around

"Don't go outside." Nazo called after him

"Aiy aiy, captain." He gave a two finger salute and walked away

"Chaos signature, how could he do that?" Exe asked as I walked over to the door

"What if he is lying to us and has all of his memories?" Fleetway asked

"Then we'll just have to keep an extra careful watch over him and make sure that he is ours." we turned toward Nazo and nodded in agreement.

Dark's p.o.v.

They think they can use me to their own benefits? Think again. I'm best know at turning the tables on anyone I meet. To use the darkness to my advantage is why my name is Dark in the first place. Sonic's natural acting and talents is just an added bonus. Nobody can get rid of me for good because their will always be light and dark together. Light got shoved way down deep in limbo and I took over. Let's have some fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Exe's p.o.v.

We have thought that Dark was a cheat and kept a close eye on his actions. When he started training, he blew us away. Literally. His 'element' is the darkness that comes around him and when there isn't any, he makes his own. It's as if all he is, is, I don't know what to describe it. He can create orbs, tentacles, weapons of all types and once I saw his fur change to pure black and an aura sparked around him, absorbing all light it can.

I was walking to the training room and I heard voices. When I looked inside, I saw Dark and Mephiles training together. Scourge and Fleetway were watching from the sidelines, looking beat. _'I'm guessing Dark already trained against them.'_ That's another thing about him. Even if we all go against him at once, he is still able to beat us. His chaos energy seems to grow by the day and it's even got Nazo thinking otherwise. I walked in just as Mephiles was pounded into the ground.

"Are you alright Mephiles?" I walked up to him and Dark landed a few feet away.

"Too easy." he walked over to the bench and sat down

"I'm fine." he said trying to stand up

"Are you sure? That was a pretty hard attack." he walked over to the bench and sat down

"It's nothing I've haven't faced before." I shrugged

"I think I need a stronger target." Dark stood up and stretched

"Stronger? Like we haven't been trying our best just to make you slip up the slightest bit but you never do." Scourge said walking over to him

"You have been but It's not good enough."

"Oh, please. Your attacks are perfect and you are able to strike through the toughest forces." Fleetway stood up

"Maybe you can train against me." I suggested. Dark looked over at me

"You sure Exe?" he asked and I nodded "Alright, but I won't go easy."

"Fine by me." we walked over to the middle of the arena and got into position.

"Bring it on." he taunted me with a wave but I just got into a fighting stance. He ran over to me and threw a punch but I countered with one into his side. He jumped into the air and slammed his foot into the side of my face. I slid across the ground and wiped the blood from the cut with the back of my hand

"Not bad." I jumped into the air and created copies of myself. He fighted them off while I stood off to the side waiting for a sneak attack. I saw my chance and charged straight in. His head snapped in my direction and he threw an orb at me, making me crash into the wall and the copies disappear. I staggered to stand up and looked up in time to dodge another orb.

"Like I said Exe, I won't go easy." he jumped into the air and kicked his foot down. I jumped out of the way and kicked his back. He roundhouse kicked me into another wall. I fell on the ground and got up almost to get nicked with a throwing star.

"Be careful with those things!"

"I'm never careful." I dodged two more stars and made a sword appear in my hands. I sliced another star and ran up to him. I sliced down but never made contact with anything.

"Too slow." I looked up in time to get kicked into the ground. I managed to get up on my feet. "Are you done yet?" I looked up and saw that there wasn't a single scratch on him.

"Not yet." I charged over to him, sword in hand, and sliced only air again.

"Show yourself Dark!" I held the sword tightly in my hands.

"OK." I turned around and sliced air again "But be prepared." I sliced air again. I felt a kick into my back and I turned around to get punched in the face and I dropped my sword. I went to pick it up but it disappeared. I was on edge and I felt a sting in my side. I looked over and I saw it in my side. I pulled it out and saw Dark stand in front of me. He smiled, grabbed me by the neck and jumped into the air. I was trying to get out of his grasp when I realized he was flying!

"Nice time for a drop, don't you think?" I looked up into his face and saw twisted pleasure written across his eyes. He threw me higher into the air and with one solid kick, smashed me into the ground.

"Are you alright Exe?" I heard someone say. My vision was a little disoriented but I was able to make out a golden figure and green figure standing in front of me. When my vision cleared I saw Scourge and Fleetway standing in front of me. I looked around and I saw I was in the medical room.

"Exe?" I looked back at Fleetway "Are you alright?"

"I think I am. What happened?"

"You got knocked out by Dark's attack for at least an hour now." I saw Mephiles lying on a bed opposite to mine.

"What happened to Mephiles?"

"After you got knocked out he got in a fight with Dark and, well, you can see how that went." I sat up and Scourge sat beside me.

"Something is going on here with Dark." I got up and went out of the room

"Where are you going?" Fleetway asked walking with me

"I'm going to go see what is going on with him." we wandered down the halls until we saw Dark getting a little too close to one of the exits. We hid behind a corner and watched as he put his hand around the handle.

"Dark!" he flinched and turned around to meet an angry Nazo. "You've been told plenty of times not to go outside and yet your doing the exact opposite of what I told you." Dark rolled his eyes and looked away "Are you listening to me?"

"Apparently not."

"You need to listen to orders."

"But that's just it. Why can't I do my own things instead of listening to you all the time?" Dark crossed his arms looking back at Nazo, who put his hands on his hips "I'm not your child and I think I should get better practice out there instead of in this lame dump with you."

"Don't you take tone of voice with me mister." As they continued I saw little black wisps come off Nazo and go into Dark. I nudged Fleetway and pointed at the wisps, all he did was shrug. We turned our attention back to the conversation and saw Dark raise his hands in exasperation and stomp away. We waited until Nazo walked away to go after Dark. We raced through the same hallway he went down and saw him go down the hallway for his room.

"Dark! Wait!" I called after him making him turn around to face us

"Exe? Fleetway? What's going on?"

"What was that fight all about?"

"Oh, *Lowers ears* you saw that?" we nodded "Just because I can't go outside, Nazo throws a fit." he looks down

"And what were those black things?" Fleetway asks

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know what I saw."

"What he means is those black wisps that were coming off Nazo and going into you." Dark looks puzzled for a moment and then shrugs

"I don't know. Is there anything else you like to ask?"

"No, not now."

"Alright see ya later." he walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

"We should tell Nazo about this." Fleetway agreed and we raced back to command, where Scourge and Mephiles was talking to him already.

"Fleetway, Exe, where were you two?" he asked

"We saw you talking to Dark and saw something strange." we told him the whole story.

"That is strange, good work you two."

"Maybe we should try to sweat the answers out of him." Scourge suggested. we agreed and headed over to his room where he was gone.

Dark's p.o.v.

I have to be more careful when I'm trying to steal their energy. I know that this is breaking the rules but my excuse will be so convincing I'll be able to head outside more often. The sooner that happens the sooner I can finish Sonic's friends off, once and for all. I head outside without any interruptions and take off into the sky looking for my first victim.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark's p.o.v.

The breeze on my face feels so wonderful. I still can't believe that the five of them wanted to keep me indoors. I mean, it's not like they know what was going to happen. Right? Flying through the sky, I saw the small world down below. Right now, I was just flying through the forest looking for any signs of life. None so far. I kept going until I came up to a city in the distance. I landed on the ground a little ways away and changed to look like Sonic.

I ran into the city and stopped to look at all my choices. _'If only that Egghead would show himself so it would seem as normal as possible.'_ My wish was granted when the ground shook and a giant robot landed a few feet away from me. The cockpit opened to reveal the fat doctor himself.

"Fancy seeing you here Sonic. How about we finish this here and now?" he stroked his mustache. I smirked and rubbed my finger under my nose.

"And I would win, like usual."

The cockpit closed and I got into a fighting stance waiting for him to make the first strike. The left arm of the robot smashed onto the spot that I was in and I raced around looking for the robots weak spot. As soon as I got behind the invention the right arm swung around and knocked me into a building.

"Give up Sonic?" the doctor said as his ride trudged over to where I was standing up.

"Not yet." I mumbled running around the robot again. _'Come on give me something to go off of.'_

I raced around the thing multiple times waiting for him to strike another building. He kept bashing his arms into the ground that I was standing in. He wasn't even focusing on his soundings but mostly me. _'Alright that's it!'_

I changed direction and raced up a building making him punch it and debris falling to the ground. I heard screams over all the chaos and looked at the trouble that was being caused. I smirked and ran around, spin dashing into any big pieces, smashing them into small rocks and bits.

After that was done, I turned my attention back to the robot. I ran up to the robot and spin dashed right through the center, causing it to stop. Eggman ejected in his pod and flew away to his base saying that he will be back.

I took a look around at the destruction and saw some people and mobians helping each other out of the debris. _'Now to collect my reward.'_ I saw a red cat dusting herself off and I went over to greet her.

"Hey, are you alright?" She looked up at me surprised and then smiled at me

"I am thanks to you."

"Just a hero doing his job." I put my hands on my hips, smiling at her

"Do you ever get rewards from doing this all the time?" she asked coming up to me

"Not really, why?"

"Why don't I invite you to my house and give you a proper thank you?" she put her hand on my shoulder and I smirked.

"Why not?" I followed her back to her house and was already greeted with negative emotions still lingering in the air. _'Something bad must have happened. Perfect target.'_

I sat down on her coach and looked around the room while she went to the kitchen to get a drink for me. My eyes fell on a picture frame with her and a grey wolf hugging each other lovingly. I got up and went over to the frame taking it into my hands.

"That was my husband." She said coming up to me with a drink in hand

"Is he going to come home any time soon?" I asked putting the frame down

"No. He died a month ago." She sat down on the coach putting the drink beside her

"I'm sorry for your lose." I used the saddest voice I could muster

"I've already moved on and accepted him leaving me." I sat down beside her and gave her a sad smile then turned my attention back to the frame.

"Moving on is always good and who knows. Maybe you will see him sooner than you think." She looked at me confused

"What do you..." she never got to finish her sentence as I changed back to normal, startling her up off the coach. She backed into a wall with me coming up to her slowly. Fear was in her eyes and the emotion gave me more power. I summoned a knife in my hand and stared into her fear-wrapped eyes.

"Good night." I drove the knife down in her heart in one swift movement. All her fear and anger was released at once and I closed my eyes, enjoying every second of it. I looked around the room and with one flick of a my wrist, the body disappeared and all traces of evidence also disappeared.

I walked over to the door but stopped as I looked at the picture frame again. I put it face down as I continued my way over to the door. I opened it and looked to my right seeing Nazo, Fleetway, Scourge, Mephiles and Exe all looking at me with shock on their faces.

"Hmph." I slammed the door closed with my foot and walked towards the forest with them on my tail.

Mephiles p.o.v.

What the heck was that? We only wanted to know where Dark went and when we heard a boom come from the city, we had to investigate. We saw Dark, looking like Sonic, fighting Eggman. It looked like he wasn't really fighting but just taunting him instead. We followed him and a red feline to her home and he killed her. Now we're trying to get him to stop so we could at least ask some questions.

"Dark, stop!" Nazo cried out as he still won't stop "Dark, don't make me have to punish you." he turned on his heels, but instead of his angry face, Sonic was the one who was angry. He gave a chuckle and put his hands on his hips.

"What makes you think that you can punish me?"

"Because I can." Sonic stuck up one finger and waved it in front of his face

"Calling me a bad boy when I've only done the simplest thing of letting that cat join her husband again. I'm ashamed that you would swoop down so low when we both got what we wanted." Nazo swatted his hand away and they stood so their noses were almost touching.

"Stop trying to be a smart ass and tell me what you did back there."

"Oh that little charaid, Just collecting negative emotions that's all." he shifted on his feet "I was just doing you a favor."

"What do you mean by 'favor'?" Exe asked

"If I stayed at that godforsaken place any longer then I would have no choice but to steal from you." he turned around and walked over to a tree, leaning against it "And before you ask anymore questions, think about how you have been getting a little more temperamental each day that I haven't been collecting the negative emotions." I looked at them and they looked just as confused as I did

"What are you talking about?" I spoke up getting him to sigh

"I didn't want to have to do this." he shook his head and changed back to normal. His aura flared up making us land on the ground. He walked over to Scourge with a knife in hand.

"W-What! Can't we talk about this first?!" Scourge tried backing away but couldn't go far thanks to a tree blocking his way. Dark raised the knife and Scourge closed his eyes waiting for it to hit it's mark. I saw little black wisps come off of Scourge and went into him. Dark made the knife disappear and grabbed one of the wisps before it could go into him.

"Open your eyes Scourge. There's no need to be scared." he cracked open one eye and jumped to his feet, dusting himself off.

"I wasn't scared, you just startled me. That's all." he put his hands on his hips and turned away. Dark chuckled and turned to the rest of us.

"This is what I wanted to show you before." he held up the black wisp that looked more like a piece of string.

"What is that?" Fleetway asked walking up to him

"This is negative emotions. You can see this because I'm letting you see it." he let go and it went into him. "Come with me." we looked at each other before following him. He lead us to the edge of the forest where the city was in the distance.

"Look at that. The city is said to be a happy place, all I see is a disappointment." we looked at the city but saw nothing.

"Dark, what are we supposed to be seeing?" I asked. He looked at us then back at the city folding his arms.

"Look closer." I looked at it again and my eyes widened when I saw a black aura surrounding the city. "Now you get it. That is what I feed off of and the more negative emotions there are, the more I can collect." I looked at everyone else and I could see the surprise on their faces. _'So they see it to.'_

"Wait, if you collect negative emotions, then is there someone who collects positive emotions?" Scourge asked making Dark growl

"Light." he growled

"Who?"

"My opposite. He thinks he's so much better than me, I beg to differ."

"If you have an opposite, then why don't we see him?" Fleetway asked and Dark chuckled

"He's stuck in limbo, a place stuck in time. While he's there, I can run free and with Sonic stuck in his own mind, I have no one to stop me." he walked away and we followed

"So that's why you wanted to get out so badly before. You didn't want to steal from us." Exe stated and he nodded

"You could have just said that Dark. Or we wouldn't have to go through with all of this." Nazo said and he sighed

"Its harder to explain then you actually think."

"What is your goal anyway?" I asked and he stopped walking, not looking at us

"I need those so called 'heroes' dead." we looked at each other

"If you haven't noticed, we've been trying to kill them for years now and that isn't working." Scourge said and he turned around

"Ah but that's where you failed. Sonic has always been able to stop you but I am him."

"What are saying?" Fleetway asked and Dark changed back to look like Sonic and gave an evil smirk.

"Here's the plan..."


	6. Chapter 6

Nazo's p.o.v.

"I can't believe we're listening to him."

"I have to admit, his plan does sound foolproof."

"Unlike the one were you created your own little world, just for killing them but Sonic always did stop you."

"All you've done is taunt him, at least I did something."

"Whatever." I turned around to see Exe, Scourge, Fleetway and Mephiles all bickering again.

"Would you all just stop. We just have to be patent until Dark gets here with Sonic's friends and gives the signal." The four of them looked at me and nodded. I turned back around to see Dark, looking like Sonic, walking with his friends.

"How is he so good at that?" Mephiles asked walking to the edge of the building we were on.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that he is the real Sonic and Dark has known him longer than us." I said and he looked at me

"When is he going to give the signal? I want to tear them apart." Exe complained and I rolled my eyes.

"Patience" he growled at me

"I'll be patient when they are dead." Just then I saw Sonic stretch his arms over his head and flick his hand in our direction.

"That's the signal! Let's go!" we jumped down, landing a few feet away from the group and they all turned to us.

"What are you doing here?" Tails said getting into a fighting stance with everyone following except for Sonic.

"Sonic, What are doing?" Silver asked

"They aren't posing as a threat."

"That doesn't mean anything, now help us take them down." Rouge stated

"You can't make me."

"What's gotten in your head? Help us." Amy yelled

"I think it's the other way around." we just there watching them fight as Sonic declined to help them. He walked in between of both of us and turned to them. "I think I'm bored of being a hero."

"What are you saying?" Blaze asked

"I'm saying that your dead to me." He changed back to normal and fear was wrapped in their eyes.

"S-Sonic?" Tails whispered

"Sonic isn't here right now, my name is Dark." he charged towards them and we followed. They tried to fight back but it was hopeless. Now, we stood over their bodies just like the simulation we set up for Sonic.

"There finally out of the way!" Exe cheered

"Not everyone..." I heard him mutter and he turned to us

"What do you mean by 'not everyone'?" I asked making everyone look at him. An evil smirk appeared on his face and his fur changed to pure black with a black aura surrounding him. His pupil-less eyes glowed with all the black around him.

**"I still have five more enemy's to take care of."** his voice was slow, hard and deep.

"Enemy's?" I walked up to him and Dark's eyes flashed making me stop my approach and fall on one knee with a hand on my chest. It felt like all the life was getting sucked out of me and I could barely breathe.

**"Your in my way."**

"Stop that Dark!" Scourge said walking up to him and getting trapped in black vines.

**"No."** both Fleetway and Mephiles charged at him just to be shoved into the ground by black tentacles. Exe flew into the air and slammed into Dark making his hold on us disappear. As he held Dark down, he just smiled at him.

**"Go ahead, kill me. You can never get rid of the darkness. It's EVERYWHERE!"** his aura flared up sending Exe over to us, in a heap. We were able to stand up and Dark hovered in the air, just above the ground.

"Why are you fighting against us Dark?" I yelled at him but he just chuckled again.

**"You are all pathetic, meaningless and useless to me as well as the world. You think your so powerful but on the inside you are just a scardy cat who wants to be what they are not. You freed me from within Sonic, so I'll give you one more chance to live. If I see any of you again in my chance to plunge the world in eternal darkness, you would be digging your own graves."** A black tentacle surrounded all of us and brought us closer to him.

**"This has happened before where Sonic's family died and he was so filled with rage that I was able to take over. He got control and from that day forward, we have always been doing this little battle between me and him."** He smirked at us **"You have somewhere you need to be."** the tentacle threw us out of the city and we landed deep in the forest. I was the first one to regain my footing on the forest floor as everyone stood up beside me.

"What are we going to do now?" Fleetway asked

"I-I don't know." I said walking towards the hideout

"How can you not know? You got us to cooperate with you so your supposed to have the ideas." Mephiles stated walking with me and everyone following me.

"NAZO!" a voice shouted and I froze in place

"Oh no..." I turned to see the owner of the voice coming up to me.

"What is going on?!"

"Hey, Seel..."

"Don't you 'hey Seel' me mister! Why do I see Sonic creating mass mayhem in the city and Shadow is dead!?"

Fleetway's p.o.v.

Who the hell is that!? A hedgehog just showed up out of nowhere and started yelling at Nazo.

"Yeah... about that. I don't know how to take care of that."

"You know, you get dumber by the day." the hedgehog crossed his arms over his chest, a scowl was written on his face. What was weirder was that he looked a lot like Sonic and Shadow. He had tan fur on his arms, muzzle and stomach with black fur on the rest of his body. He had five head quills, the two middle ones facing up and the other three down. There was blue strips on each of his quills and that ran down his legs and he had blue eyes. He wore gloves and shoes that looked like Sonic's but his shoes were grey instead of red. His voice sounded ruff like Shadow's but cheerful like Sonic's.

"That's not really nice Seel."

"Whatever."

"Might I ask who you are?" I asked making them look at me

"So, you haven't introduced me to them? I'm ashamed of you Nazo."

"How could I when you pop out of nowhere like you usually do? *sighs* Guys this is Seelkadoom." said hedgehog smirked at as then looked at Nazo.

"And..."

"And his parents are Sonic and Shadow." Nazo muttered and we looked at him wide-eyed.

"I didn't know Sonic and Shadow were together." Scourge said scratching his head in thought.

"They aren't." Seelkadoom smiled

"But then why do you exist?" Exe questioned

"I'm a bio mechanical clone made from Sonic and Shadow's DNA. You could say that I'm their son, if it wasn't for the fact that I was created by Robotnik."

"So your created but how do you know Nazo?" I asked and he chuckled

"We had our complications before but now we are close friends." Nazo looked at him and huffed.

"Friends, I beg to differ."

"Well we are but on different matters, you didn't answer my question fully."

"Seel, it's harder to explain then it actually is to see it for yourself."

"Then what are you waiting for? Show me."

"We aren't allowed back into the city cause if we do, then Dark would tear us to shreds." Seelkadoom chuckled

"And you listened to that?" Nazo nodded and he laughed

"That's pathetic even for you!" Nazo rolled his eyes and Seelkadoom looked at us "And I take it you listened to him as well." we nodded and he chuckled again. "What happened to the Nazo who wouldn't listen to anyone other then himself?"

"That was before you came around and changed that."

"I know."

"Actually this helps, while you distract Dark, we can go to limbo and get Light."

"Wait a minute! Do you even know how to get to this limbo anyway."

"No but..."

"I'm not going to help unless you have the slightest idea of how to get there." Seelkadoom pouted and turned his head away making Nazo roll his eyes again. We heard a boom come from the city and turned to see smoke coming from it.

"Let's continue this at the hideout." Nazo walked in the direction of our base and Seelkadoom rolled his eyes, following him. We all followed suit and I looked behind me to see Dark floating in the air looking down at us. I heard him chuckle and I shuddered and turned around, followed the rest of the group.


	7. Chapter 7

Seelkadoom's p.o.v.

"Let me get this straight, you brought out Sonic's dark form in hopes of controlling him, realized his powers were darkness and he was more powerful then you, he killed a cat and you found about his motives, betrayed you and now were here?" they all nodded and I sighed "Talk about crazy."

"Yeah well, we didn't know that this would happen." Nazo said and I leaned against the wall

"So then why are you going to go to this 'limbo' and get this other being named Light?"

"Dark specifically said that the only two that could stop him are Sonic and Light." Exe said and waved his hand to the screen "And Sonic is out of the question."

"But you wanted this to happen before right?"

"Not like this." Fleetway shook his head and I looked at him confused

"Dark was meant to serve us not the other way around." Mephiles put his hands on his hips and I looked at the screen again seeing the black hedgehog causing the whole city to go up in flames.

"So what are going to do after you get Light?"

"Hopefully we can fix the mistake that we made." I looked at Nazo and he shook his head "But we can't do that without going to limbo first." I hummed and lowered my head.

"If we knew were this limbo was then we could get there." I mumbled then shot my head up and smirked "I think I know someone who could help." they looked me confused and I chuckled. "Follow me." We soon arrived at the doctors base and I chuckled as I punched the door down.

"Was that necessary?" Nazo asked and I smirked

"Only if you want Robotnik to know that I need something from him." I saw robots come down the hallways and I powered an orb and shot it at them, disintegrating them. I walked through the hall until I came to his main computer room where he turned to face me.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Haven't you head that I don't care?"

"Is that anyway to speak to the man who created you?" I rushed up to him and chuckled as I held his collar

"I don't give a shit about you and you know it Robotnik." he gulped and I let him go and turned to Nazo who stared at me wide-eyed "Just like old times." I turned back to the doctor and chuckled.

"Why are you here anyway Seelkadoom?" he asked while rubbing his neck. I looked over at Nazo as he came up to us

"We need to know if you can get us to limbo." Robotnik looked at us confused then sat up straighter in his chair

"Why would you want to go there?"

"If we can get there then we can get Light and stop Dark once and for all." he looked at us skeptical then turned to his screen.

"I don't think I can help you here." I growled then forcefully turned his chair to face me and floated to his eye level.

"Look you fat man, I know you have the smarts to create a machine like that cause I seen you do it before. Now why don't you get your traveling machine, reprogram it and help us or so help me I will toss you into shark invested waters where you'll feel your body get ripped to shreds." he gulped and had sweat going down his face

"W-Well lets just see if my machine is operational then I guess I could help." I chuckled and let him go turning back to everyone else and Nazo scratched his head.

"I'll ask this again, was that really necessary?"

"I'm not going to answer that." I said once I touched the ground again and Robotnik went into a different room. "I guess I did my part." I started to walk away until Scourge grabbed my arm

"Where are going?" I pulled my arm away and chuckled as I saw Robotnik come back with the machine

"I've done all I can here so I'm leaving. Later." I turned away and waved a hand as I left.

Scourge's p.o.v.

"...Ungrateful, selfish, failed experiment. Why did I create you anyway? Your just a thorn to my rear-end." we all turned around after hearing him mutter some words and Nazo cleared his throat getting his attention. "Hehm... I forgot you were standing there."

"Just hurry up with that machine so we can get this over with." he nodded and started to tinker it. While he was at it we sat down on the floor.

"What do you think Light looks like?" I decided to ask out of the blue

"The opposite of Dark I'm guessing." Fleetway replied and I nodded

"Do you think that he would listen to us if we go get him?" Mephiles questioned and Nazo shrugged

"I guess we have to see once we get there." Exe commented and we all nodded. After a couple of hours Eggman got his machine operational and we went through arriving in a place that was yellow everywhere we looked.

"This is limbo?" I asked

"I guess but I'm not sure were we should go to see Light." Nazo said.

"Hey, what about that white glow over there." Fleetway pointed over to an object that had a white glow coming off it and we headed in that direction. Once we got there, we saw a pure white hedgehog with it's quills stuck up, floating in the air with black chains covering it's body.

"Light... how do you suppose we get to him?" I questioned and looked around to see white chains floating around a little ways away. As I went to investigate, I started to feel energy come off of the chains. I placed my hand on them but recoiled back from pain when I felt positive energy flow through them.

"Hmm... hey guys!" I ran back over to them and looked up at the chained hedgehog "I think we can touch the chains." I looked at there confused faces and chuckled as I went to touch the chains but didn't feel anything. "Just as I suspected, these chains have negative energy. Those chains over there had positive energy *Nods toward chains* I'm guessing that is where Dark was held." I looked at Nazo and he nodded in understanding. We started to take the chains off but stopped as we heard a groan.

"Did you hear that?" Exe asked and we nodded, looking everywhere

"Uh... guys?" we looked at Fleetway and he pointed up at Light. We followed where he was pointed to see said hedgehog move his head and make the chains that were still on him rattle. We stepped back and watched as he opened his eyes and blinked at us. His eyes were pupil less and pure black.

_"Who are you?"_ he asked with a voice like silk and we looked at each other _"I asked you a question."_

"I just want to get this straight, your name is Light, correct?"

_"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."_

"Alright well, my name is Nazo and these are my friends, Scourge, Fleetway, Mephiles and Exe." Nazo said while waving at each of us

_"It's a pleasure to meet you and yes, my name is Light."_ he looked around then back down at us. _"I can see that Dark has already escaped."_

"Yeah and I guess you can make us the guilty ones." Exe said and he hummed

_"Then you must get me out of here so I can put a end to his mischief."_ we looked at each other confused at what he just said. For some reason he seemed nice... too nice. We shrugged and continued to take off all the chains. He floated down to us and bowed.

_"Thank you for releasing me. _*Stands back up*_ Which direction is the transport machine?"_

"How do you know that?" Mephiles asked and he chuckled

_"Negative beings such as yourselves don't belong here so you had to come by some other means to come get me. Anyway we can't dillydally, Dark probably has made a lot of destruction and needs to be stopped."_ he started to walk away

"Is it just me or does Light seem to be hiding something?" I asked and they nodded

"That's because he is." a voice called out and we looked everywhere to see where it came from "If you really want to know what those two are hiding then you should free me and not let him escape." we turned to the direction of the voice and saw Sonic, on his knees with chains covering him.

"Sonic? How did you get here?" Nazo asked and he chuckled

_"NO!"_ he jumped back as white fire erupted in front of us and Light ran in front of Sonic. _"You can't let the Keeper free, you just can't!"_ Sonic chuckled

"Put the fire out Light. You know your better then that." said hedgehog looked at Sonic then sighed

_"But..."_

_**"Light." **_Sonic's eyes narrowed as his voice changed for a split second making the white hedgehog shudder

_"Alright."_ he waved his hand and the fire disappeared. He glared at us then walked away

"Not the friendliest welcome I've seen." Nazo said and Sonic chuckled "But other then that how did you get in here? Why did Light call you 'Keeper'? Why did you say that he can't be let free? Why did Light say you couldn't be free? What is he hiding?..."

"Whoa, whoa, one question at a time why don't ya?" Sonic chuckled then sighed "Freedom first, question asking second." we looked at each other then got the chains off him "Thanks... *Rubs wrists* what did you want to ask first?"

"How are you here?" he looks around then chuckled

"I always get sent here when one of them *nods towards Light* gets free" I looked at Light who was pacing around and then looked back at Nazo who shrugged "Light just wants to be helpful but he knows that once he gets in a fight with Dark, then the fight will never end."

"Never end?" Fleetway asked

"There two sides of the same coin. You can't have one without the other or else there will be imbalance and eventually the world will tear itself apart from the imbalance."

"Alright but why did he call you 'Keeper'?" Exe questioned

"Balance keeper. I protect the harmony that flows through all living things. I'm the one that makes sure that the balance isn't tipped for example, trouble makers like yourselves." Sonic chuckled then walked over to where Light was pacing. "Where did they enter from?"

_"Transporter _*Points at it*_ that way."_

"You can be the distraction this time." he looks at him

_"You mean that?"_ he nodded and Light smiled _"Thanks."_

"Now that is done with, we should get out of here and I have balance to correct."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I haven't updated this story! Writer's block is not nice.**

**Light's true form speaking - italics**

**Dark's true form speaking - bold**

**Sonic's true form speaking - bold and italics**

**Anyone else speaking - normal**

Third Person

Eggman was working away on another machine that he would use against his hated adversary. He grumbled about how his failed experiment had the nerve to come and ask him a favor. Him! The evilest evil scientist that ever lived! And how that blue rodent teared his precious robot apart like it was paper. He heard a strange humming come from the transporter and went towards it to investigate. As he got closer, he noticed a strange white glow come from inside it and in a flash, a white being flew out of the machine. Eggman was so startled, he fell on his backside and looked up to see that the white glow was a pure white hedgehog with pupil-less black eyes. As the hog looked around it spotted him and with a chuckle, flew down right in front of him.

"I'm sorry if I startled you Robotnik." the white hedgehog gave a smile that could wash away any grey day and make it a happy one. Just then, a blue flash came out of the machine and stopped right beside the hedgehog to reveal the one and only Sonic. He gave a cocky smirk as Eggman's expression changed from shock to anger.

"Nice seeing you too Egghead." the blue hedgehog turned to the other one "You know what to do Light. I'll be over shortly to finish the job." the hedgehog named Light nodded and with a blast of white energy, he was gone. The five hedgehogs who came asking the doctor for the machine came out of it and the blue blur's expression hardened.

"What are you still doing here Sonic? Shouldn't you be out stopping Dark?" Nazo asked and Sonic turned to Eggman with an outstretched hand.

"Not without the emeralds and I'm going to need yours Eggman." said human sneered at the hedgehogs words and stood up tall to show his resistance.

"Not a chance, Rodent." the hedgehog glared at Eggman then huffed and flicked his nose.

"You gave me no choice then." he jumped into the air and did a light-speed dash right into the fat doctors hard work and stood up holding two emeralds. "I'll be taking these." he stuffed the gemstones in his quills and with a flash of blue, took off out of the building.

"Oh... You'll regret that you annoying pincushion!" Eggman shook his fist as he yelled after the blue blur.

"Can it Robotnik. Sonics got more important things to do other than deal with your sorry excuse for temper tantrums." Nazo said as he walked away and the other hedgehogs all looked at each other confused from their leader and followed him. The doctor looked in shock as he watched the five hedgehogs who he knew were Sonic's enemy, or so he thought, walk off in the direction the blur went.

"Rats... I hate rats." and with that he turned to his destroyed machine and sighed "Back to the drawing board."

"Nazo, what was that all about?" Mephiles asked and the white hedgehog shrugged

"Like I said, Sonic doesn't need to deal with the idiotic human." the five of them all walked outside and saw the blue hedgehog looking at the city in the distance. The sky was an eerie grey colour and flashes of white and black came from down below. "Sonic." said hedgehog turned towards them with an ever present frown on his face and held no emotion in his eyes.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you would have at least took off to only Chaos knows where."

"And I should be asking you the same question." Nazo walked up to the blue hedgehog until there noses were almost touching.

"Why do you care?" the other four hedgehogs watched with keen interest at where the conversation was going to go.

"I guess it started when Dark betrayed us." the hero took a glance at the city before looking back at the white hedgehog in front of him. He could read Nazo like an open book and saw that he was indeed saying the truth. Sonic closed his eyes and sighed. Nobody said that negative beings could care but then again... he had already been tricked by the embodiment of darkness itself and had trusted a negative being to get the embodiment of light's attention. The two embodiments fought so much that the world was about to break from the pressure and with no other choice, Sonic trapped them both within him. The negative being sacrificed himself to help trap the two and the blue blur became the cocky hedgehog everyone knew today cause the being said for him to be happy and carefree, not serious and almost emotionless. Sonic shook his head when he heard the being's last words and opened his eyes to see green eyes staring back at his emerald ones. He could almost see the being within the white hedgehog... almost... The blue hero stepped away from Nazo and put his hands on his hips.

"If you want to help then you can but this won't be a simple walk in the park." the other hedgehogs looked at each other then back to the hero confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Fleetway asked and Sonic gave a dry chuckle. They felt a shudder come down there spines at hearing such a strange version of a laugh that doesn't seem like the hero at all.

"You'll see." he turned to the city once more and gained determination in his eyes "Gather the other five emeralds and meet me on Angel Island." he looked behind him and gave a glare that could shatter glass "_**Don't be late.**_" and with that he zipped off to the battlefield. The other five hedgehogs were in shock at hearing the same voice again come from the blue blur. Is there something more to that hedgehog that meets the eye? Nazo turned to his group and wondered how he could be of service to Sonic.

"Is it just me or does anybody else find that voice a little bit creepy?" Scourge asked

"I find it strange." the golden hedgehog replied and Mephiles nodded

"As do I."

"What seems strange to me is how there's no emotion when that voice comes up." Exe inquired and Nazo looked at him confused

"What do you mean?"

"If you actually listened you would understand." the orb eyed hedgehog scolded at the white one and shook his head then looked at the city "When he talked it seemed like a different person was talking instead of Sonic." now that he mentioned it, everyone started to realize what he said and agreed with him. The voice was surely strange and they had heard Dark and Light's voice to know a slight difference in them. The black hedgehog had more of a hard voice while the white hedgehog had a kinder one. Sonic on the other hand, his was more... emotionless. Something that doesn't seem real at all from the cocky tone they were used to hearing. Nazo took a glance at the city to see that small parts of it was on fire and black smoke filled the air above the orange flames. Flashes of the two opposing colours, black and white, were the only thing that seemed to actually have a meaning. The fight between Dark and Light. Bad and good. The ultimate battle and yet, Sonic said that there would be no end. Is what he said true? Nazo rubbed his head and looked at the four hedgehogs before him. They all had the meaning to smack the black hedgehog's head in for betraying them and they certainly wanted to see him pay for the grave mistake.

"Well... you heard what Sonic said... five emeralds, five of us. Let's get going, cause I certainly don't want to hear that voice again if you know what I mean." the other hedgehogs nodded towards their leaders words and they all took off in different directions to find the other five emeralds.

_**With Sonic**_

Orange flames danced across the eerie sky, lighting it up as the blue, emerald-eyed hedgehog stood on a structure that was barley describable anymore. A growl was heard and the blue blur recognized it and certainly didn't want to engage but the creature had other ideas. Turning to meet the growl, said creature charged at the hedgehog and said being zipped out of the way. Once stopping a fair distance away, Sonic took a good look at his opponent and frowned. Full black in colour and wasn't any recognizable species. A shadow creature. Dark was almost at his full power to conjure up these things and the blue blur had to stall him so he could take on the embodiment without any sacrifices like last time. As the shadow creature slowly turned to the blue hedgehog, it gave a roar to challenge him. Without any other option, Sonic took out both emeralds and they circled around him. Upon seeing what he was doing, the shadow creature gave an animalistic growl then charged for the azure being so that said being wouldn't get in its Master's way. Once he absorbed the gems, Sonic charged a chaos spear at the creature and once it was within range, it lunged at him only to disappear in a puff of smoke from the spear that was shot. Emerald eyes scanned over the destruction the city was in and heard a loud boom come from farther in. Without a second thought, Sonic raced off to the cause of the noise with only one thing on his mind: to seal the embodiments away.

_**With Nazo**_

Something he always wanted to do was to destroy the hero but he couldn't believe himself when he said he would help the hedgehog. It was like something was telling him to help and he accepted! He would surely bang his head on any rock he would find for even saying he would help that nuisance.

Nazo followed the chaos signature to Emerald Coast beach, it was the very place that he saw the supposed 'dark form' for a second time. The first when he had hurt Tails, Knuckles and Shadow very badly. It was shocking to see that form and to feel all the negativity come off of the blue hedgehog but Sonic reverted back to normal. Sonic surly was angry at the white hedgehog for harming his friends but to see the form in action then and now has left a few questions. For starters, how was Sonic still in control when Dark was present? When Dark/Sonic attacked, Sonic was knocked out of the form and reverted back to normal. Does Dark have a weakness after all? And if so, did that day prove the even the black pupil-less hedgehog is weak if angered with Sonic still in control? Screw few questions, more like a universal amount that can never be fully answered.

The chaos manifestation looked around the tan-ish sand to find the item he seeked but it wasn't visible anywhere. Where could that emerald be? Nazo followed the signal straight to this very place, so, what is he missing? The white hedgehog sighed then sat down on the sand. He looked up at the grey sky and could feel a sense of dread radiating of it. Does that black hedgehog have that much power that Sonic has to order them around like that? And what was that look he saw in his eyes? Something... a longing type of look. As if the blue blur saw something that can't be described in words...

Nazo took one last look at the calm waters before him and stood up. He was about to walk away when a glow came from the sea. Nazo took this opportunity to fly towards the glow and found an emerald at the bottom. With a quick breath of air, he dove into the freezing waters to get the esteemed item. As he was almost in grabbing range, a black blur caught him off guard and caused his sense of direction to become disorientated. Once Nazo was able to gather his bearings, he was in shock to see a pure black creature in front of him with the emerald in hand. After a minute or two, the creature quickly swam to the surface and Nazo followed. Once he took a breath or air, the white hedgehog saw the creature swimming to shore. As curious as he was, Nazo didn't have time to study the creature farther so he swam after it but as soon as he landed on dry land, he looked towards the creature but was in shock of what he actually was looking at. In all his glory, with the emerald in hand, was himself with an evil smirk painted on 'his' face.

_**With Scourge**_

How could something so small be lost within a world so big? Scourge certainly didn't want to go into those questions any farther. Green Hill was a peaceful place and if he didn't have a job at hand, he would relax under one of the trees and sleep the day away. But unfortunately, fate wasn't on his side today... or any other day that Dark was present at all actually. But what really had the green hedgehog puzzled was how his Anti was acting towards them. Normally, he would be mad at them for only Chaos knows what or he would be too cocky for his own good. But this... this was someone that had absolutely no emotion in his voice. It sounded like he was some sort of robot. It was strange to hear a robot-like voice coming from the very being that would never take anything seriously, be happy all the time and care about others well-being more then his own. Are they sure that this is the blue hedgehog and not another impostor? They had already seen Dark looking like Sonic before so he certainly knows a thing or two about acting like the blue blur.

Scourge looked at the loop-de-loops that were native to the zone. Each one scrapped against the dull sky in attempt to bring back clear, sunny days. These loops reminded Scourge about the time he came to Mobius and pretended to be Sonic. He almost got away with it when he tried to utilize the Master Emerald but unfortunately, he had to be a 'ladies man' and get a certain bat's attention. Boy did he ever feel foolish after doing that. What was also strange was how he had turned green afterwards and his eyes had turned sky blue. He had tried to use the power of the emerald once more but as with his own emerald back in Moebius, the giant gem did nothing to aid him. What was it, not help a hedgehog day? Scourge had always found that his life had gone in circles. Round and round like the loops. Once on top next at the bottom and becoming an infinite circle.

Just as Scourge was about to walk away, at the corner of his eye, he saw it. A glow coming from the top of one of the loops but something was strangely wrong. The emerald was moving. As Scourge raced towards the item in need, he saw something that would be classified as other-worldly. A pure black creature that had no visible species was tossing the emerald in the air. The green hedgehog came to an abrupt stop in front of the loop as the creature jumped down from it and Scourge froze at what happened next. As the creature landed on the ground, it changed. Its form twisted and turned like cotton candy in the machine. As the creature stood up straight, Scourge was in shock to see himself, with an evil smirk, tossing the emerald up and down as it was 'his' little toy.

_**With Fleetway**_

Flying over Metropolis brought the golden hedgehog a sense of nostalgia. He always yearned to tear living beings apart but seeing all the metal that covered the area had the swirled-eyed hedgehog second guessing himself. If there was no one to fight the fat person, is this what would happen everywhere? He didn't want the stupid mortal to become the ruler anywhere. The fat doctor was to idiotic to let a cocky nuisance like Sonic get in his way. And speaking of Sonic, Fleetway noticed that the blue blur wasn't that happy with how things were going. In fact, he looked kinda... bland.

The golden hedgehog landed on top of one of the buildings and looked down at the so called 'Ultimate City'. From there, Fleetway spotted all kinds of robots wandering around and it irked him to see the shiny material instead of flesh he was used to tearing apart. Can't that human ever stop making robots?

Then the strangest thought hit him. How did Sonic get a supposed dark and light form and how do they have a mind of their own? When Fleetway was 'born', he used Sonic's super form to make his own image for himself and use it to his advantage. Did the same thing happen with Dark and Light? The golden hedgehog shook his head to get away from those thoughts. He wasn't here to think about the blue blur, he was here to find the emerald... which said hedgehog needed... and that brought another weird thought to his mind. What is the purpose of these emeralds anyway? They have lots of power but it seems like no one can truly use their full potential. So why do they exist? Take the Master Emerald for example. It has lots of power, the echidna can only use a tiny bit of the power, Scourge was almost able to use it until it didn't listen to him. So then... who can use it? Certainly it can't be Sonic... can it?

Fleetway slapped himself before he was able to think any farther. Boy did he ever have to stop thinking and just do what he was told. As the golden hedgehog looked around, he spotted a faint glow coming from a robot and without a second thought, he rushed towards the robot to see what it was but from the corner of his eye, he spotted something he hoped he would only see from a mirror. It was himself.

_**With Mephiles**_

Cold wind blew across the white landscape that the black and grey striped hedgehog had remembered from his time, minutes before being released from the scepter that held him contained. With the snow that fell came a throbbing pain in Mephiles' head that the familiar scene brought upon him. And this was the most confusing state at which said hedgehog was fussing over.

First, the black and red hedgehog had freed him and he took the other's shadow to use as his form. Next, the negative being had tried to get his 'copy' to team up with him but the bio hog resisted. Finally, he tried and succeeded to kill Sonic even though he had to do it himself. What was stranger then all of that was the sheer fact of hearing the human say that Sonic's soul wasn't leaving. Then someone else pipped up saying that the Chaos emeralds were miracle workers and they could bring the hero back. It worked and Solaris split after the three heroes had defeated the god.

Mephiles roamed the world after his defeat and found out how Iblis was now trapped within the purple cat of another world. He tried to get to that very world to reunite with the fire being but he was trapped on the very planet he wanted to destroy. This gave the once mighty half of a god time to think about the blue hedgehog and how he was brought back to life. At the time, he thought that because of the last little bit of time that was left, Sonic's soul had nowhere to go and ultimately stayed with his body. But now... it seems as if there was more to that already. Didn't someone else from that little group say that the emeralds stopped his soul from passing on? Now Mephiles was very much confused and it made his head hurt even more than it did.

The black and grey striped hedgehog looked up at the snowflakes that drifted down to the world of white and one even landed on his nose. He rubbed the spot the flake touched and continued his trek over the frozen waste land. One thing that Mephiles couldn't deny, and he was sure that everyone else was weirded out by it, was the blue blur's voice. Sure he's heard of different voice's over the years but never in his life had he heard of something as weird as what the blue hedgehog was using. And that glare... it sent shivers down his spine. His face was what Shadow would use all the time. No smile or a scowl...

Mephiles felt like he wasn't alone in the white landscape and took a glance around him. Nothing but white for as far as the eye could see. Just as he was about to shrug it off as just being paranoid, he saw a glow coming from a snow drift and with the hover-skates he got as an added bonus for taking Shadow's shadow, he took off towards the glow. Just as he was in arms reach, a black blur came out of nowhere and tackled the black and grey striped hedgehog to the frozen water substance. He looked up at whoever had tackled him but was surprised to see himself, with an actual mouth, giving an evil smirk.

_**With Exe**_

Seeing the frights of the eerie castle around him, the orb-eyed hedgehog chuckled at the sight. All his life, all he wanted was something to at least give him a scare and see if it was scary enough, but couldn't find a single thing to help with his problem. But here, if he could, he would have taken the castle as his own domain. It was perfect for all his standards but alas... Exe's problem wasn't that he couldn't have the castle but for the fact he had to get a stinkin emerald for the blue hero. What was he? Some sort of slave that any one can use? He shudders at the thought. Sure he can be crazy at times and yeah he could get a little... murderous but underneath all that, is a caring hedgehog who just wanted a friend. Well... In his opinion that is. Exe continued to look around the haunted palace. The Castle reminded him of how he had first met the blue blur and the thing the hero did that changed his life forever.

The demonic hedgehog was minding his own business in his own dimension. The very place that he was bored of for years on end. By pure chance, he found a way to see other worlds besides his own and watched the lives of millions go on without a care in the world. On one of his watches, he came across Sonic's dimension. He thought of the world to be a little interesting until he saw the blue blur himself. After watching the hero save his world, Exe became obsessed with Sonic and everything about him to the point where he even copied the blue blur's world and looks. But one day had lead the demonic hedgehog to change his look just the slightest and it made him a little weak in the head to prove it. It was a normal day for Sonic as he raced towards another one of Eggman's bases to get the Chaos emeralds he heard from Tails that the evil doctor had. When he got there, he was immediately greeted by the human and had a smug look across his face. Eggman had said that he would be able to defeat the, what he called at the time, annoying blue pincushion. Sonic didn't think that would happen and, strangely enough, beat the fat doctor's robot in a matter of seconds. In his moment of triumph, Sonic had grabbed all seven emeralds but had a weird feeling about them. He thought they had 'felt off' so he first thought of taking them to his adopted brother for further investigation. As he took off at very high speeds, what he didn't realize was the emeralds began to activate without his consent and shocked him. In all his shock, the blue blur tripped on his own feet and felt a powerful energy coming from the seven gems. Just as he was about to grab them, yellow energy twisted around and had ended up forming a hedgehog in front of the blue blur. A golden hedgehog with red swirls for eyes, his quills were sticking upright and his fur was unkempt. Sharp teeth and claws were visible as where an exact replica of Sonic's shoes on his feet. Both blue hedgehogs were startled to see the appearance of this golden being. The demonic one out of the two didn't know if this was some type of prank that was played and the other wondering how in the name of hell that he was seeing a twisted version of his super form in front of him. It was at that moment that Sonic knew that this 'super form' wasn't actually his form but something else entirely. As the years went by, the golden being had called himself Fleetway and boy was he ever crazy. Exe had started to take a liking to the form look-alike and changed his appearance a tiny bit to give himself a new, what he liked, look.

Exe sighed at the memory as he continued to look around for the chaos emerald. If it wasn't for the blue blur, the demonic hedgehog would still be stuck in his boring world instead of meeting his 'childhood' idol. And yet... He was still confused. He started watching the hero when he first met the two tailed fox meaning, he didn't actually know what said hedgehog's past was. So many questions came to mind and the orb eyed hedgehog didn't have enough answers for any of them. As he flew from one platform to another he spotted a faint glow coming from the ground and dived down to grab it. Once he was in arms reach, Exe scooped the emerald in his hands and stared at it. How could one little item contain so much power?

"That is a good question." the demonic hedgehog jumped at hearing a voice but it wasn't any voice... It was his. "Maybe I should ask you the same question." he couldn't tell where the voice was coming from since it bounced off the walls and went in different directions. "If you want to find more answers, I suggest you hand me the emerald." at last a being stepped out of the darkness but Exe wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or dreaming or some other type of illusion being shown in front of him... The being was Sonic with a small smile.

**I don't know how long it will take me to write chapter 9 but I'm working hard on writing the next chapter for Nightmare Ending and The Weapon. Ghost Love is already written down and it just needs to be published. With that said, I'm truly sorry it took me this long to write this chapter but I'll try to make the updates quicker. I have big plans for this story, BIG plans. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Faith, out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Nazo's p.o.v.

I didn't know what happened. One minute I was diving down to grab the emerald the next I'm here in front of... well... myself! I was at a loss for words as I watched him, er, myself, er, that... THING start to walk away. I was finally able to snap out of my stupor and told him to give the emerald to me.

"Hmm?" he only hummed and took a glance at me

"I told you to hand the emerald over." I had to stop myself from making any unnecessary movements. He laughed and turned to me with a toothy smile.

"Now why would I do that?" I growled and came up to him but he made no attempt to move.

"Cause I said so." in one quick movement, I tried to reach for the emerald but found the ground instead.

"Hmm hmm hmm. I say no." I looked up to see him admiring the emerald "And besides, why would you want to help that so called hero to begin with?" once I got back up to my feet, I looked at him confused.

"So called?" before I realized what was happening, he punched me straight in the gut and smashed me to the ground.

"Of course so called. He is a fake for calling himself a hero. Why would he ever want to protect something that he had despised from the very beginning?" _'Sonic isn't a hero?'_

"What are you even talking about!?" I yelled and charged at him again but ended up with a face full of sand.

"Immortality is a nasty thing and could leave all those with that curse to do some not so nice things. Just look at yourself." I got onto my knees but was pushed down by his foot on my back. "But it wasn't really your fault for being that nuisance's friend... oh wait! It was." I tried to struggle but wasn't finding myself very successful.

"What-"

"Oh don't play that game Neikan! Your better than that!" _'Neikan... but my name is Nazo... what is going on here!?'_

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else." before I could do anything else, I was lifted up to my feet and forced to look at the ocean but my reflection wasn't really mine. My quills were still upwards but in a more curvy style in the middle, my fur was more of a murky grey instead of pure white and I was wearing the same cuffs from my perfect form. I took a glance at the one I was fighting before and saw myself, before the strange appearance change, holding me without any effort but it felt like an iron grip was holding me.

"Now you see the real you Neikan, whatcha gonna do?" I growled and looked down at the ocean huffing. '_If he thinks I'm this Neikan guy then I better play the part.'_

"Alright, alright. You got me." I felt the grip lesson and was able to stand up straight.

"Finally." he tossed the emerald into the air and I had to force myself not to look at it. "Now we're getting somewhere." just as he tossed the emerald one last time, in one foul swoop, I pinned him to the ground and ended with the emerald in my hands.

"The only place your going is down." I put the emerald into my still curvy quills and made him face me "And for your information, my name is Nazo." he laughed and smirked at me.

"You may be Nazo in mind but you'll always be Neikan in heart. Why do you think that your appearance changed?" I let him go and before I left I looked at my reflection again to find my white fur, straight quills and no cuffs. When I looked back at my copy, I found a little note instead saying that if I don't find out the truth about the balance keeper, hell will rain. Thinking nothing of it, I crumbled the note up and through it into the ocean.

"I am Nazo and whether Sonic is seen as a hero or not is up to those you are either with him or against him." without a second to lose, I flew in the direction of Angel island.

Scourge's p.o.v.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. How... What... Who... I don't know anymore! The copy of me chuckled and waved the emerald in my face.

"Looks like the green-bean wants a rocky friend." I growled and next thing I knew, I was pinned to the ground. "But too bad you'll never get one." I was able to kick this weird er copy of me and get in a fighting stance.

"I don't need any friends." he chuckled and put the emerald in his quills.

"Oh really? Then what about Nazo, Mephiles, Fleetway and Exe?" I froze _'They aren't really my friends... more like aqqintices.'_

"Still... I don't need them. They asked me to help take Blue down and that is exactly what I did. Well... before Dark got in the way." he chuckled and that turned into a full-blown laugh.

"Haha... you really think you're that powerful!? You were only able to control Anarchy Beryl for not even an entire fight with your Anti! Let alone try to use the Master Emerald but even that plan failed miserably and ended with you turning green!" he continued to laugh and I clenched my hands together.

"You don't need to remind me of those failed plans."

"Oh but I do." he gave an evil smirk "What happened to 'The real Scourge.' Hmm? Face it! You're weak and have to rely on powerful objects or actually powerful people to get you on top." I was speechless "Face it Scourge or should I say Evil Sonic?" I growled _'Now he's done it!'_ I charged at him and managed to land a punch before I was shoved away.

"Never call me that. EVER!" he chuckled and I kept on throwing hits but he kept on dodging all of them. When I was able to land a kick on him I knocked the emerald out of his quills and before I could grab it, he pinned me down again.

"Why don't you come to realization and face the facts Scourge? Or do you not want to admit how weak you are?" I stopped struggling and his grip on me lessened but was still there. _'Maybe... maybe he's right...'_

"You know... I would never admit that I'm weak or useless but now that you've told me this... I think... I think your right... I really am a pathetic excuse for a hedgehog." a shadow covered my eyes and I felt his grip leave me while he was laughing his ass off.

"Hahahahahahaha! I knew you would finally come to your senses! HAHAHA!" I smirked and once he was fully distracted, I kicked him in between the legs and when he was on his knees, I held the emerald and placed it in my quills.

"You know that you almost made me doubt myself there but I didn't fall for any of your tricks."

"Haha... at least I did my job." before I could ask him what that meant, he disappeared in a puff of smoke and a note was right were he was. I picked the note up and it read that the Master Emerald is a living being. I shook my head and once I placed the note in my quills alongside the Chaos emerald, I took off towards Angel island.

Mephiles p.o.v.

"Wha-" before I could say anything else, I was punched and felt hands on my neck.

"Die." my hands instinctively tried to pry the weird look-a-like of me but I could feel my lungs burning for air. Just as my vision started to blur, I used the rest of my strength to kick him off and welcomed the oxygen to stop the pain my chest was making. "Humph... failed experiment." I looked at my copy and tried to talk.

"What... do you... mean?" he looked at me with disgust and kicked me onto my side.

"I said how you were a failed experiment. Gerald really was a foul in getting that hedgehog's permission in trying to create an exact replica of the so called ultimate life-form." he kept kicking me and every attempt I did to get up or stop his assault, he would stomp on me. HARD. "What ever that hedgehog was thinking was utterly stupid. Why would he use leftover data from his first son to try and make another? The results were pointless. I mean, just look at you! Your incomplete!" with every hit he made on my body, I felt something break inside me and it wasn't my ribs that were shattered cause that already happened. It was my heart. I didn't know why those words hurt me so much but they stung.

"Stop... please stop..." I didn't recognize my voice but didn't really care as I just wanted this to stop. I felt the kicking stop but the pain didn't subside. As I tried to look up, I saw the copy of me holding the emerald and the last thing I saw was an evil smirk before I blacked out from the pain. When I woke up I found myself strapped down to a metal table. I tried to look everywhere but couldn't as I felt pain in my stomach and remembered the broken bones.

"You should just die you failure. Why do you hold on to the thread of life when you know that you'll just end up getting yourself hurt in the end?" I caught of glimpse of the copy of me and if I had a mouth, I would be baring my teeth.

"Release me!" he scoffed and stepped closer so he looked like he was hovering over me.

"Why would I do that? Should I give you a reminder of what you are?" the sound of bones breaking filled my ears and I whimpered. I still didn't know why this was hurting me so badly or for the sheer fact that his words were like knives carving my body up without any remorse. "Ha, I didn't think you knew what you were but now that you do... I think I should at least give you a proper smile." he did an evil smirk and when his back was turned, I ignored the pain and tried with all my might to get of these restraints. I was finally able to get control of myself and as I was about to turn into my first form, he turned back around with a knife in hand. My eyes went wide as I realized what he said and pulled my hands out but before I could free my legs, I felt a searing pain in my back and cried out.

"You really think I would let you escape?" I fell back onto the table and my hands were tightened once more. I couldn't fight back and the pain was so unbearable that I passed out again. Once I woke up again, I felt an agonizing pain come from my face and screamed.

"Hehe, glad to know that I did a good job." my eyes widened as I saw my copy cleaning the knife he was holding and caught sight of a red substance... "How does it feel?" I glared at him and he chuckled "Oh don't give me that. You like torture. Especially from what you did years ago to your father." _'Father? I don't have any father...' _He put the knife down and grabbed a handheld mirror and I was utterly horrified at what he did. The 'smile' was a thick scar in the shape of a semicircle. Blood stained all around the scar and I could see that some even dripped down the side of my face.

"Wha... What did-"

"Don't like it?" I looked at him and saw twisted pleasure flash across his eyes.

"You're... you're absolutely insane!" I yelled and he frowned.

"Idiot I'm you so technically, you're calling yourself insane." he put the mirror down and traced the scar causing me to flinch from his touch. "You know... now that I think about it... even with that smile, your still just an ugly failure." he walked away and left me on the metal table. I just stared at nothing and it was absolutely quiet. I only had my thoughts but even those were betraying me. _'Am I really just a failure? Is that what everyone thinks I am?'_ my eyes stung and felt a warm liquid slide down my cheek. _'No... he's trying to get in my head... I'm not a failure..._' I started to struggle in the restraints and I finally broke free. The very first thing I did before anything else was feel where the 'smile' was and could feel that it was indeed deep. _'I'm going to have a hard time getting rid of that._' "I always knew that you'll escape but having to try and push you to your limits... well... I guess you're just too stubborn to believe it. Heh, just like your father." I turned to the voice and found him with the emerald in hand.

"You-"

"I'll pay for what I've done? Is that what you were going to say?" I growled and he got in a fighting stance. "I'm not going to go easy on you."

"That's what I'm expecting." just as he charged at me, I changed into my crystalline form and side-stepped out of the way. "Even with everything that's happened... I'm not weak nor am I a failure. I'm half of a god that you can't beat."

"That's not too far fetched. Especially where your blood lies." he kept on trying to pull many punches but with each one I dodged, I countered and sent back at him. Once I managed to bash him into the ground by using the same move I saw Dark use on Exe, I landed in front of him and grabbed the emerald.

"Now what was that you said before about how you're me and that I'm a failure?" I said as I transformed back and placed the emerald in my quills.

"Hehe... your still incomplete and no one can change that." I looked down at my hands and clenched them. Before anything else could happen, I focused on trying to get the scar away. Once I touched where the scar should have been, I felt that it was gone. Next thing I knew, he disappeared and a note was in his place saying that I have killed my father once before. _'That's strange... the only being I've killed was...'_ my eyes widened for the umpteenth time today and without a second thought, raced off to Angel Island in hopes that the note was lying.

Fleetway's p.o.v.

"Looks like I've found a playmate." I looked from the emerald to the copy of me and back again. "What? Thinking how this could be possible? Well, I'll show you." Next thing I knew, I ended up crashing into a building. Once I got my bearings together, I looked up to see him laughing at me. I growled and flew up to punch him but missed. "Your going to have to do better than that to land a hit on me." I saw him floating while laying on his back and glared at him.

"What exactly are you?" he opened one eye and just looked at me with a blank face

"Isn't it obvious Fleetway? I'm you." I shook my head

"No, no. I mean... What or should I say how are you real?" He smirked and floated upright

"Cause I am." I sighed angrily

"No... Its just... Your not... You aren't... What I'm trying to say is that there can only be one me." he scoffed and flew closer so our noses were almost touching

"You wouldn't be alive if Sonic hadn't touched the emeralds or for the sheer fact of the negative energy within those emeralds." _'The emerald!'_ I looked at the robot and saw that the emerald was in it. "Oh no you don't." I looked at my copy and before I could take off, he caught me off guard and shoved us both to the ground. "Your not getting that emerald." as I struggled to get him off, I thought about how this could even be possible. _'Could this have something else to do with Dark?'_ I got him to loosen his grip and managed to get on top

"Now either you tell me how you exist and let me get the emerald or else I'll choke you to death" I warned as I tightened my grip

"Pfft hahaha! You think I'll just give you the answers? You weren't meant to exist! You are just THING! You aren't a real living being!" he continued to laugh and I growled "If you want answers then go get a REAL body, become an ACTUAL LIVING BEING and come back later."

"I'm not going to come back later, I want answers now!" he sighed and kicked me off

"Sorry but not sorry. I'm not giving a THING answers." he growled and I copied him

"Oh yeah? Then what about you!? You said that your me so that means you're calling yourself a thing as well!" he scoffed and pinned me to the ground

"There is a fine line saying of what I am and what you are. That fine line also goes for the fact of who we are. Now if you excuse me, I have an emerald to get." he took off in the direction the emerald was and I chased him. Once he grabbed it, I punched his side causing him to let it go.

"Sorry but not sorry. That emerald belongs to me."

"You mean me?" he smirked

"No... I mean... UGH! YOUR NOT ME!" I dove for the emerald and almost grabbed it until I was pushed down onto the ground. I watched as he grabbed the emerald and tossed it into the air.

"And you said I won't get it. I guess I proved you wrong after all, THING." he laughed and started walking away when I growled. _'Your not getting away that easily.'_ I got on my hands and knees and charged at him. I was able to grab his legs and pull him down also causing him to let the emerald go. Without a second thought, I jumped for it and it landed in my hands. I looked behind me and saw my copy frown then smirk. "Well... Looks like I've been beaten. You can keep the emerald you THING, I don't even need it." I looked at the emerald and once I looked back at him, he was gone but a note saying that I wasn't supposed to live was in his place. I dropped the note on the ground and stomped on it.

"I don't rightfully care if I'm not supposed to live cause if I wasn't... Well... I wouldn't be here now, would I?" I smirked and placed the emerald in my quills then took off for Angel Island.

Exe's p.o.v.

"Sonic? But I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong Exe. I'm just merly coming here to get the emerald." I looked from the emerald in my hand to him but something felt wrong. I don't know what it was but the way Sonic had said how I needed to meet him on Angel Island and said hedgehog standing in front of me... it just felt wrong.

"Now why don't you hand it over and we can get this over with." something inside of me was saying not to hand the emerald over but what bad will that do? Its Sonic for crying out loud! The hero of Mobius! So... why should I not hand it over to him? Dark is on a rampage and he specifically said that Sonic is the only one to stop him. Light is just one to hold him back from making any more damage... Light! That's it!

"What about Dark and Light?" I asked and he frowned

"What about them?"

"Didn't you say that you had to help him with Dark?" he scoffed and placed his hands on his hips

"Light doesn't stand a chance against Dark nor me." _'Gotcha.'_

"Well... I guess I can't give you the emerald then." he growled and then smirked

"If you won't hand it over, then I guess I'll have to take it!" he charged at me and before he could get remotely close, I flew into the air. "Get back here!"

"Not a chance!" I yelled back and before I could make my getaway, I was pulled to the ground.

"I said, hand it over." I scoffed

"And I said, not a chan-" I got punched right in the stomach and fell onto my knees.

"Humph. And you call yourself a god? Pathetic." I growled as I glared at him

"I am god you idiot." he chuckled and tossed the emerald into the air and caught it each time

"Your not a god Exe. All you are is just a hedgehog who thinks he is an all powerful being when in reality, you are just a waste of space." he started to walk away and before I let him go any farther, I grabbed his ankles and tripped him.

"You don't know who your dealing with." I whispered and he chuckled

"Oh... but I do." as I was about to ask him I found myself staring directly at myself, red orbs and all. "And for the record, everyone is just using you." he kicked me off and I managed to get on my feet before him but fell on the ground again by a punch. "Your so predictable. I always knew that you would be easy to kill and I guess I was right."

"W-What!?" I got on my feet and he smirked

"Believe it or not but if you really want this emerald, then your going to have to kill me." he placed the emerald in his quills and before I could move he disappeared.

"Come out you coward!" I looked everywhere but couldn't find him anywhere.

"I'm not the coward here." I heard from behind me and punched thin air "You are." again, the same result

"I'm not a coward!" I heard an insane giggle echoed throughout the castle

"You sure about that?" I growled

"Positive!"

"Ha! You don't sound like you are."

"Stop this and show yourself!" I snarled and next thing I knew, I was smashed into the wall.

"Well, at least you got your wish." I managed to get my footing and glared at him

"Stop being-"

"A smartass?" I growled

"Stop-"

"Finishing your sentences? I don't think so." he smirked and I clenched my hands

"Will you-"

"Stop? Not a-"

"Chance?" I smirked as he growled

"Fine! I'll stop." he chuckled and did an evil grin "But I don't think that will help you." as he charged at me, I brought my hands up in an X and stopped a punch.

"Oh? But I like you talking rather then attacking me." he jumped back and got in a fighting stance

"And I prefer to have you as a rotting corpse." I copied him and we charged at each other. He punched me but I countered and kicked him in the stomach. As he stepped back, I roundhouse kicked him into a wall.

"What was that about how I'm a rotting corpse? I think you mean yourself." he growled at me and held his stomach once he got on his feet.

"Hehe... Okay... I admit... You are powerful but and only BUT are you actually powerful when enraged." he looked at me and I saw twisted pleasure flash across his eyes and something else... Before I knew what was happening, I was lifted up into the air by my neck and was dangling 5 ft over the ground. "And you're probably wondering why I said but hmm? Well... Here's your answer." I squirmed in his hold but he didn't let go. "Nice time for a drop, don't you think?" my eyes widened as I remembered Dark saying those words before he smashed me into the ground... Next thing I knew, I was bashed into the ground but wasn't knocked unconscious like last time but my body hurt. "Pfft, hahaha! Look at you! Your pathetic! Your no god, just a wannabe hedgehog." I heard his voice get quieter and my anger boiled. _'Nobody, ABSOLUTELY NOBODY CALLS ME A WANNABE!'_ I used that anger to get back up and when my eyes laid on him, I attacked. Ripped him to shreds. Now, I stood over what used to be my copy and smirked.

"Humph... And you said I was weak? The only weakling around here is you." I picked the emerald up and when I looked at the remains, all that was left as a note saying that I could have done better. _'Better? I'll show you better if I didn't have a job to do.'_ I was about to walk away when I looked down at myself to see how much blood was splattered on me but to my surprise, there wasn't any. _'Strange... I thought... Know what, I shouldn't ask. My life gets crazier by the second.'_ without a second thought, I took off towards Angel Island.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic's p.o.v.

"Give up Dark!" I dodged another blast aimed at me and sent a chaos spear back at him.

"**HA! I'll never give up and you should know that!**" he was blasted onto the ground by Light who landed beside me.

"_I can handle him Keeper. You go to Angel Island while I hold him off._"

"No. I'll stay here and fight." Dark hasn't shown any signs of him stopping and I'm pretty certain that the others might not be having the best of luck. I knew that I accidentally let a couple shadow creatures escape but I'm sure I can track them down later. I felt a disturbance on Angel Island and since Knuckles is dead, I'm now responsible for the island. Ugh... sometimes I really hate my job.

"_Have somewhere you need to go?_" Light's voice brought me back and I didn't realize he was holding me until I looked around.

"Um... Light-"

"_You spaced out and almost got hit by Dark's attack._" I nodded and jumped out of his arms.

"I need to go to-"

"_I know and I can handle him. Just go._" he pushed me then flew off to attack Dark. I shook my head and raced off in the direction the island was in. Light has always wanted to fight Dark and at one point, Dark had said that Light was planning something huge but I could never pin-point what. So for safety, Light had agreed to stay with Dark so I wouldn't get suspicious. Though with the way I've always seen them acting to each other when they think my back is turned, well, lets just say that I have yet to let any of those suspicions go. I soon arrived on Angel Island and found all five negative beings leaning against the altar to the emerald. Once I stepped towards them, their expressions told me that they didn't have an easy time getting the emeralds. Nazo looked at me emotionless, Exe was glaring, Mephiles looked hesitant, Scourge was eyeing me, Fleetway was looking everywhere but at me.

"Sonic." Nazo walked over to me.

"Nazo."

"Are you sure about that?" he glared at me right in the eye.

"What-"

"Oh don't give me that." he tossed his arms into the air "You know who I am don't you?" Don't you!?" I had to step back as he yelled in my face.

"And again, what are you talking about?"

"And I'll ask again, who am I!?" he pushed me

"Nazo!" we both looked over at Mephiles and I was surprised to hear him squeak. "Don't hurt him!"

"Oh, cause you think you could apologize for killing him and be all happy?" Mephiles whimpered as Nazo yelled at him

"Hmm..." I looked over at Scourge as he walked to me with Exe. "I don't know... he doesn't look powerful..." I raised an eye ridge at that

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Humph. Why should we tell you huh?" Exe said in a not to friendly way "How can we be sure that you are the real Sonic?"

I blinked "What?"

"Yeah, you heard me Sonic or should I call you Faker!" I deadpanned

"Have you really lost your head?" he growled

"Oh, and there you go with the snarky, cocky or whatever it is comments!" he stomped back to his spot, stuck his tongue at me then turned around.

"Okay?..." I looked around at everyone but they weren't paying attention to me so I walked up to Fleetway as I haven't talked to him yet.

"What do you want?" he still didn't look at me

"I want to know what exactly happened to all of you to make this happen." I gestured to everyone and Fleetway finally looked at me but... why do I see fear in his eyes?

"Copies." was all he said before he went back to looking away from me

"Copies?"

"Yes."

"If I don't find out the truth about the balance keeper, hell will rain."

"The Master Emerald is a living being."

"I have killed my father once before."

"I wasn't supposed to live."

"I could have done better." one by one they all told me what these copies had said to them.

"So these copies-"

"They had said you don't care about anyone but yourself, Sonic." Nazo interrupted me "That your not a hero after all." I looked at all of them and scoffed.

"That is-"

"Absolutely, positively not true?" now Exe interrupted me "Who are you really blue hedgehog? Why has copies of ourselves told us these things about you and us and yet, you deny it all?"

"I didn't-"

"Didn't what Blue?" Scourge asked "Didn't have time to cover up any other holes you might have?"

"Or maybe that he really doesn't care about us to begin with and is just making this up to get us to do his dirty work?" Fleetway shrugged. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean, sure it was my fault for letting the shadow creatures escape and I'm pretty sure that these copies are them but I would never unintentionally hurt anyone. Its always for a good reason. I blinked as a hand was waved in front of face and looked at Nazo. I must've spaced out.

"I guess you don't want to listen to us if your spacing out." I rolled my eyes

"Why would I not want to listen to a stupid idiot." he glared at me. I guess Nazo heard the sarcasm dripping from my voice. "And for the record," I got right in his face and pointed a finger at his chest. "You better watch what you say Nazo."

He raised an eye ridge. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Cause I'm getting real tired of you so you better back off or else I'll throw you off the island." we stayed staring at each other until he smirked.

"No." I glared at him and walked away.

"Tch." after a couple of steps, I stopped and turned back to face him. "Then I guess you leave me with no choice." I shrugged and summoned the two emeralds I had.

"What are you going to do with two measly emeralds?" I could see his smirk faltering and I chuckled.

"You'll see." I commanded the emeralds to hover over top of me and closed my eyes. I concentrated on the power within them and used it. Now, for the little surprise. I got in a running stance and just stayed standing. "What are you waiting for Nazo? Scared your going to lose against me?" I taunted him and could see the fire in his eyes. Perfect.

"The only one who is going to lose would be you so I can show just how foolish you really are!" he got in a fighting stance and I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt it." he growled and fired an energy beam at me but I dodged it with ease. "Is that the best you can do?" I taunted him which in turn caused me to dodge multiple beams and didn't get a single scratch. I chuckled and just to play around, I zipped beside him and landed a punch in his stomach which he doubled over in pain. I stopped a few feet behind him and smirked. "Wow, the great and powerful Nazo must really be losing his touch if a single punch can harm you." I heard him growl and turn to me with a scowl.

"You will regret that!"

"I said it once and I'll say it again, I. Doubt. It." Once I said that, he charged at me and I didn't hesitate to summon my dagger while running at him and strike him across the cheek, arms and stomach. He hissed in pain while I crossed my arms over my chest. I already knew how much pain he would be in considering that my energy is neutral and can affect both sides. Hence the fact of how Nazo is pain but if I'm struck with my own weapon, I don't feel a thing and won't get injured.

"T-The emerald dagger!?" I heard someone shout out of disbelieve and looked at Scourge who was wide-eyed while looking at my dagger, at me then over again. "How do you have that!?" I twirled it in my hand.

"I just do, kid." he gasped and took a step back.

"No... this can't be... you couldn't have that!? You-You must have stolen it or-"

"Its my dagger Scourge," I pointed it at him "And no one steals my dagger." he put a hand over his mouth and stepped back until his back was flat against a tree.

"It... it can't be you... S..." his voice was muffled by his hand but I could make out his words clear as day. I turned my attention back to Nazo as he was still holding his stomach but looked at me confused.

"what's that all about?" he asked and I sighed. I commanded the two emeralds to come to me as well as making my dagger disappear.

"Yes, I've been keeping secrets from everyone including my closest friends and I'll tell you all the truth, if and only if, you hand me the emeralds you all collected so I can stop Dark." they looked at each other and while some took their emerald out right away, others did reluctantly but the only one who didn't was Nazo.

"What exactly do you mean by secrets?"

"I mean of how I know who you are, why I have this dagger and everything else." I looked around at everyone while saying that and looked back at Nazo. "All I ask for in exchange is the emeralds." I could see him study me then sigh.

"If thats what it takes to get the truth, then its all yours." he tossed the emerald to me and I caught it. Just as everyone else tossed their emeralds at me, I tapped into the emeralds and absorbed them, changing into my super form. It always feels normal when I have extra Chaos energy running through my veins. I could do the whole transformation without using the emeralds but find that I get tired easier. Still don't know why though... I flew towards the pedestal but was stopped by a voice.

"Sonic." I turned to Nazo as he walked to me. "Where are you going? Dark is that way." he pointed towards the city and I chuckled.

"One thing I've kept from everyone is what my true power actually is and now that this problem is here, well, you can say that your going to find something out that might just blow your mind." he blinked and scratched his neck.

"Um... that doesn't answer my question..."

"In other words, I'm going to use the Master emerald." all their eyes went wide and before any other words could be spoken, I took off after the emerald and landed on it. I closed my eyes and focused on the energy within, siphoning it with my own and combining them both together. I could feel all my blood being replaced by energy and the armor covering my arms, legs, stomach and the tips of my quills. I opened my eyes once I could feel it all end and looked down at myself and smiled. I'm back and ready to kick some embodiment butt. I floated into the air, connected my loose chain that was connected to the broken shackles on my wrists to the ones on my ankles and flew off towards the city in a blast of green light.


	11. Chapter 11

Nazo's p.o.v.

"Okay... I gotta admit, that was weird." Exe spoke after Sonic had taken off for the Master emerald and a green flash headed towards the city.

"Weird? You think that was weird!?" Scourge yelled out which I ended up jumping from the tone of his voice.

"Um... yes?"

"That wasn't the weirdest thing ever or for the fact that Blue has kept secrets and he has the Emerald Dagger!" he looked freaked out by everything but what does a dagger have to do with this?

"Scourge, this isn't the time to be hysterical-"

"Are you kidding?! This is the perfect time to be hysterical!" he waved his arms around after interrupting me then started to walk around. "This can't be real. It isn't him. But..."

"Why are you freaking out about whether Sonic has a dagger or not?" Fleetway asked and Scourge turned to him.

"S. S was the one that saved me from committing suicide that day and we practiced fighting together."

"And the dagger-"

"That was the type of weapon he used when we were practicing. After he said I was ready to take my father down, he left and I tried to find him everywhere but couldn't. I also tried searching for that very dagger he used but it was one of a kind."

"So... what you're saying is that Sonic might be this S from when you were a kid?" Mephiles asked and he nodded.

"Yeah."

"But this was from Moebius years ago?" I asked

"That is why I freaked out because the last person I would ever expect to have the dagger would be him." he sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Sonic did say that he was keeping secrets from everyone." Fleetway shrugged "Do you think this is one of those secrets?"

"Maybe..." as he sat down on a rock I went to the edge of the island and saw flashes of green mixed in with white and black.

"Hey." I gained their attention then pointed to the flashes. "If Sonic is keeping secrets, then maybe one of you can explain who is making those green flashes."

"Green?" Fleetway floated into the air then looked at the shrine. He took off and we looked at each other and followed him. Once we caught up, he was standing right where the emerald was supposed to be but it wasn't there. "The emerald... do you think that Sonic is the one responsible?" he asked while turning to us and I walked up to him.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, I have no doubt."

"Guys?" we turned to Exe as he spoke "I think I know where the Master emerald went."

"What do you mean?" Scourge asked and he looked at us with wide eyes.

"Sonic is the Master emerald."

I blinked "What?"

"Think about it. The emerald was here before Sonic came up here and now its gone with Sonic going towards the city in a blast of green light." he gestured towards the city and if on command, a green light came up. "Fleetway, can you sense where the emerald is?" Fleetway closed his eyes and not a second later, his eyes snapped open with a look of disbelief.

"Oh boy..." he placed a hand over his mouth "The city."

"Exactly."

"But that doesn't fully mean that Blue is an actual item of pure power!" Scourge exclaimed

"But don't you remember when I told you how I killed him but then Sonic was brought back to life by the Chaos emeralds?" Mephiles asked while getting Scourge to calm down.

"Yeah but-"

"Then you also remember when he beaten Exe, Fleetway, Nazo and you countless times?"

"Yeah..."

"Then you will also understand that there is more to that hedgehog that meets the eye and this is one thing proves it." he shook his head then looked at Scourge again. "I don't care for what you think but all I know right now is that Sonic knows things beyond our wildest dreams and I want to know every detail." he walked to the altar and kneeled. "I want to know if he is my father or not." after a few seconds, he stood up and turned to Scourge with rage in his eyes. "And you better shut up or else I'll shut you up myself!" he growled then walked away. "Let's hurry and get to the city to ask Sonic about all this."

"Looks like Mephiles has finally grown tired of Scourge's attitude." Exe snickered causing Scourge to glare at him.

"let's just get this over with." I said while walking away and didn't wait for them as we all raced off towards the city to confront Sonic.

Third Person

As the five villains raced throughout the city, they noticed that it didn't look like a city anymore. Every building was demolished and rubble was laying everywhere.

"Wow..." Scourge picked up a piece of rubble "Did Dark do all this?" he looked towards Nazo who hummed.

"I don't think it was just Dark."

"Incoming!" Fleetway yelled and they all dodged in time before a black figure smashed into the ground they were just standing in. As they turned to face who it was and saw that it was indeed Dark but he was heaving while trying to stand up.

"Dark?" Mephiles asked and only received a growl from the pupil-less hedgehog.

"**Who do you think**?" all of a sudden, a white orb smashed into Dark flinging him away. The villains all looked towards the one who through the orb to see Light, crossing his arms over his chest, looking mildly amused.

"_You know Dark, if you just stop this destruction-_"

"**I'll never stop! Not in a million years**!" he yelled out while interrupting his opposite but before he could talk again, a green chain snaked around his waist and tossed him into a pile of rubble.

"_**And I don't care what you say.**_" the villains all froze upon hearing the voice again but when they looked up, they saw a pure green hedgehog with half raised quills retract the chain from the pile and snap it to his ankle. They saw that a green crystal like armor covering the hedgehog's legs, arms, torso and the tips of his quills. There were two green chains, one on each wrist that connected to one on each of the hedgehog's ankles. But the one thing they noticed before all that was when the hedgehog looked at them, emerald green eyes that were surrounded by red stared back at them. Emerald shards went around his eyes almost like a protection shield. As they stared at the hedgehog, said being looked from them to the white pupil-less hedgehog who didn't know what to do.

"_Keeper, do you think that they will recognize you?_" he asked while floating towards the pure green hedgehog who in response crossed his arms over his chest.

"_**Maybe.**_" he looked from the group to the hedgehog beside him "_**Go deal with Dark while I have a little chat with them.**_"

"_You got it!_" the pupil-less hedgehog flew towards the pile Dark was just standing up from and the two continued their fight in the sky.

"Sonic?" the pure green hedgehog looked at Nazo as he spoke up. "Is that really you?"

"_**Yeah.**_" Sonic floated down to the ground and the villains were left in awe at seeing the hero in a form they didn't recognize.

"What happened to you?"

"_**What do you think**_?" Sonic asked. He surely liked these guessing games even when he hasn't made one happen for years. While the villains were still trying to comprehend their situation, Scourge rubbed his chin in thought and if it was possible, a light-bulb would have appeared above his head.

"The Master Emerald is a living being." he repeated gaining everyone's attention. "So it was true."

"_**If you haven't noticed already.**_" Sonic rolled his eyes. Nazo frowned at the Balance Keeper.

"What's with that attitude?" he asked and Sonic deadpanned

"_**I'm sorta in the middle of something.**_" he waved towards the two embodiments in the sky and if on cue, a black orb was fired there way. A green barrier was put up by the pure green hedgehog who chuckled. "_**It never gets old.**_"

"Weeell..." everyone looked towards Mephiles as he spoke. "I think we shouldn't be bothering you anymore..." Sonic chuckled again

"_**If you want to watch, I'm not against it. But if you can't handle what is about to come up, then you might want to run while you still can.**_" he smirked then flew towards the two embodiments. Everyone was stunned at what the pure green hedgehog had said. They certainly weren't expecting a whole personality change.

"Huh, well, I'm staying." Scourge firmly said while crossing his arms over his chest. "And nothing you say is going to make me move."

"And why is that?" Nazo questioned him

"I want answers and I'm not going anywhere until I get them. The Emerald Dagger is one thing that I'll never forget and if Blue was the one who saved me that day, then I want to know everything." Nazo nodded at his statement and ran a hand through his quills.

"Yeah, I can't lie to myself saying that this is just a coincidence. Even I want answers."

"As do I." Exe spoke up and looked to Mephiles who was standing beside him.

"Same here." the four hedgehogs all looked towards the golden one who was playing with his gloves. And for the most part, was oddly quiet.

"Fleet, is something wrong?" Fleetway snapped his up when Scourge tapped his shoulder and he rubbed his neck.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine but..." he trailed off when he looked up in the sky. Directly at Sonic.

"Fleetway?" Nazo encouraged him to continue making the golden hedgehog sigh.

"I just can't help but notice how Sonic was acting and it felt familiar... somehow..."

"We've all been through strange things, some of which tried killing us multiple times but same personalities are uncommon to a point." Exe said while rubbing his chin then put both hands on his hips. "There are various things that can make two beings similar and some would include mindset, likes, dislikes and other things." Scourge chuckled and Exe looked at him. "What?"

"When did you become a psychologist?" he smirked and Exe shrugged.

"I don't know, honestly. I think that when you've been hunting others and getting into their heads as long as I have, you learn a thing or two."

"Well can you access this?" Mephiles asked while pointing to Fleetway. Exe deadpanned then angrily sighed.

"No." he started walking away

"Somebody's grouchy." Scourge had a devious smile playing on his lips and Nazo rolled his eyes.

"Alright Sherlock, we get it." He followed Exe and Scourge frowned.

"I was only joking."

"Yeah, sure." Mephiles walked away leaving the green hedgehog and the golden hedgehog.

"Okay... well, that means its just you and me Fleet." he placed a hand on Fleetway's shoulder and caused him to jolt at his touch. Fleetway looked around then at Scourge.

"Where's the others?" Scourge sighed and pointed towards them.

"Over there." Fleetway blinked then raced after them. "Humph... tough crowd..." the green hedgehog looked up at the pure green one and his eyes widened as an orb had landed a mere two feet from where he was standing. "Haha... guys, wait up!"


	12. Chapter 12

Third Person

Once the five villains had found a safe spot away from any orbs that might accidentally get fired at them, they had watched the fight that was going on. Exe had seen Scourge come towards them and chuckled.

"So, the green-bean has finally come back, huh?" Scourge rolled his eyes.

"Oh how nice."

"Stop it the both of you." Nazo said in a whining voice. "I'm tired of your fighting and don't want to hear it." the green hedgehog and orb-eyed hedgehog looked at each other then at the white hedgehog.

"Jesus Nazo, we weren't fighting." Exe said half-hearted

"Yeah, though it sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Scourge agreed with him. Nazo rubbed his temples as he sighed.

"You know, it doesn't hurt to get along every once in a while." Fleetway shrugged.

"And like I said, we weren't fighting."

"Yeah, well, only an idiot would see that you were getting along with each other." Mephiles said as he watched Sonic and Light kick Dark's ass. "Besides, its not like the world will split apart if something like that happens." he snickered and Exe deadpanned.

"Very funny." Scourge rolled his eyes while walking away from their general area to sit in one without them standing around.

"If only." he muttered to himself. Nazo had heard him mutter something under his breath and looked towards Fleetway when the golden hedgehog nudged him with his elbow.

"What?" he asked as Fleetway smirked.

"Oh, nothing." he waved his hand dismissively and Nazo frowned.

"You seem to be crazier than usual." he raised an eye ridge. "Want to talk about it?"

"Other then you seeming to have a caring side, no." he crossed his arms over his chest as the white hedgehog copied him. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Right." he rolled his eyes and they all watched as Dark was repeatedly hit by Sonic and Light who came at him from different angles.

"If only we could get in on the action." Exe said while tilting his head the slightest.

"You want to get your ass kicked?" Scourge sarcastically said as he stared at the orb-eyed hedgehog. "Cause I can do that easily." Exe growled as he glared at the green hedgehog.

"Why don't you shut up or else I'll sew your mouth closed?" Nazo shook his head while waving his arms out.

"And our moment of peace is gone. Why do I even try?"

"Peace is the last thing on anyone's mind at the moment Nazo." Mephiles shrugged as he looked at the white hedgehog. "Dark doesn't seem like one for peace at all." he waved towards the black hedgehog who got smashed into the ground.

"Yeah, well, Dark likes to betray everyone and is getting what he deserves." Fleetway crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at Dark, hoping he would burst into flames. "He started this, so this is his punishment." they all watched as Sonic and Light landed behind Dark as he stumbled onto his feet, he tried to charge at Sonic but the pure green hedgehog stopped him from tightly wrapping a chain around his body.

"But don't you think that this is a little extreme?" Nazo raised an eye ridge as Sonic charged an orb and pointed it at the black hedgehog.

"What do you mean Nazo?" Mephiles asked him as everyone looked at the white hedgehog.

"I mean that maybe Dark shouldn't just be the one who is punished. We are technically to blame for everything. Light seemed too nice when we freed him, Sonic has this weird transformation that none of us knew about and above all that, we started this." it was silent until laughter rang out around him from the other four hedgehogs.

"You really have gone soft." Exe chuckled then smirked. "If you think its our fault, then why don't you go up to Sonic now and expect your punishment?" Nazo frowned then turned away from him and started to just as the orb-eyed hedgehog said.

"Selfish bastards." he muttered under his breath and Fleetway's eyes widened as he saw the white hedgehog walk away.

"Nazo! Where are going!?" he yelled out but didn't get a reply. All he got was a glare from green eyes as the hedgehog in question continued to go to Sonic.

"Nazo!" the four hedgehogs continued to yell out towards the white one to call him back but Nazo didn't listen. He felt as though he had caused all this to happen, to do this to Sonic, and seeing how the pure green hedgehog was able to beat Dark senseless -the same hedgehog they couldn't beat and with the help from Light though Sonic did most of it- he knew that he couldn't beat someone on a totally different level then he was on. Why continue to fight something if you already know that your going to lose? That's what Nazo felt like right now. He was ready to except whatever Sonic had planned for him and if it was never ending torture, he wouldn't fight back. He was so confused about everything. Questions more than he could count piled up one on top of the other. He stopped walking as he was feet from the three hedgehogs who were just fighting moments ago. Light seemed to have notice him standing there so he nudged Sonic who in turn looked at Nazo and lowered the orb a little bit.

"_**Nazo, why are here?**_" he asked in the same emotionless tone as the white hedgehog cleared his throat but before he could speak, the other four hedgehogs came running up behind Nazo.

"Nazo, you shouldn't just come over here like that!" Exe sneered through clenched teeth then his expression softened as he looked at Sonic. "So sorry about that. Nazo just seems to walk off without a care in the world." he chuckled nervously as he felt the pure green hedgehog's energy roll off him in waves unlike his own energy.

"_**No need to apologize. I could already tell that his past his catching up with him.**_"

"Huh?" Nazo asked what was on everyone's mind as Sonic did what everyone hoped he wouldn't do. He let Dark go. The black hedgehog let out a sigh of relief as he was freed then stiffened as he warily looked at the green orb still in Sonic's hand. The pure green hedgehog looked at Light and nodded towards the black hedgehog.

"_**Make sure he doesn't do anything funny.**_" Sonic warned once Light was beside Dark and he pointed the orb at them. "_**Or else.**_"

"_You don't have to worry about anything Keeper. I will definitely make sure nothing happens._" on the word 'definitely' his fist shot out and punched Dark in the shoulder causing the black hedgehog to stumble and glare at him

"**Ow.**" he growled through clenched teeth as he went back to his navy colour with his aura disappearing. Light did the same but his white fur changed to light blue and his aura also disappeared.

"Your problem. Not mine." he started to walk away with Dark in tow. Who rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed. The five villains looked from the two embodiments to Sonic with wide eyes.

"How could you do that!?" Scourge practically yelled as Sonic raised an eye ridge.

"_**Cause I can.**_" he deadpanned.

"You know what I mean."

"Besides that, you still have a promise to keep." Fleetway said and Sonic showed him the orb.

"_**Why do you think I'm still holding this.**_" he placed the orb in both of his hands and charged it up even more. In a blink of an eye, he spread his arms out causing the orb to envelope them all and in a flash of green, they were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Light's p.o.v.

"Damn it!" Dark slammed his fist into the side of one of the buildings he destroyed and I sighed.

"You need to learn to control your temper Dark." I said and he glared at me.

"I don't need to control anything." he growled then moved his hand away and started pacing back and forth all the while I sat and watched him. "This would be so much easier if they would just die." I stood up and placed my hands on my hips.

"You know, if you just freed me sooner, then we would've been able to get rid of them faster." he stopped pacing then glared at me again.

"Freed you sooner?" he asked in a slow tone then zipped in front of my face. "Its not my fault that they are alive in the first place! If you just killed them back in limbo then we wouldn't have to deal with them at all! Things would go back to normal just like they used to be!" I growled and narrowed my eyes.

"That wasn't part of the plan Dark and you know it." I shoved him backwards and crossed my arms over my chest. "The plan was to wait until Keeper got angry enough to allow you to take control, kill any excess ties he may have, free me, give control back to him, remind him why he came here in the first place, then go back to Oblivion were we won't have to worry about any troublesome mortals." he blinked then narrowed his eyes.

"Then why team up with him? That wasn't-"

"Cause you didn't remember what to do." I rolled my eyes. "You left me with no choice but to team up with him. If you'd done your part fully then I wouldn't have to do anything extreme." he blinked then looked down.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh is right." he sighed and stepped away.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" he looked at me and I looked down while humming.

"Well... we could always wait until they trigger something..."

"And what would that something be Light?" he waved his arms out

"I don't know alright!" I yelled and glared at him, throwing my hands to my side. "Stop trying to think that I have all the answers!" I sighed and turned away, rubbing my temples. It was quiet as I tried to figure out what to do. I honestly had no idea what would happen next or what they would do either. If Iblis and Chaos had never put their plan of change into action and get Keeper to meet Neikan, then none of this would of happened. Keeper would've never cared about anyone, never know what emotions were and everything would of stayed the same. Its so frustrating to know that I'm useless like this and... wait a minute. I looked back at Dark as his head snapped up to meet my eyes. "Why did you tell them that Keeper had a family and that they died? We all know that he doesn't have any family except Shadow and Mephiles." he gave a wry smile while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hehe... yeah, about that..." he then shook his head "I hesitated and that was what I first thought of." he sighed and looked down. I rubbed my chin and smirked at the idea forming in my mind.

"What if his family was in danger?" I looked at Dark as he raised an eye ridge.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if we put one of them in a tight spot that they can't escape from, then we could try to talk with him."

"I think Mephiles would do nicely. After all, I've never felt such anger come off of him until that soldier accidentally sent him back in time." he smirked with me and I nodded.

"Alright, its settled. Mephiles will be the bait but when should we put our new plan into action?" he frowned then smirked.

"I overheard them talking about their past after Sonic told us to get lost. What about then?" my smirk turned devious and Dark joined me.

"Perfect."


	14. Chapter 14

Third Person

A quiet sigh left non-existent lips. Pure yellow eyes scanned around the foliage of Angel Island then looked at the bright sky. The water being was purely confused on what happened. He was originally resting in the Master Emerald when all of a sudden, it disappeared leaving him behind. He looked back behind him at the empty altar and sighed again.

"If only everything in the world would make sense... but then again... this is always better than solitude on that blasted Oblivion where nothing is made or could ever be explained." he muttered then sat down on the ground. "But then again, Null Space and Limbo are just as bad... but he is worse." The water being shuddered a bit before his eyes closed in relaxation but he slightly opened one as he felt some weird energy waves. "Hmm? That energy... it... feels familiar somehow..." as if he got hit with a two-pound truck, it hit him. "Oh no. Not him! Anything but him!" but alas, his prayers were not answered as a green flash appeared in front of him and he fell backwards, instinctively turning into a puddle. He watched in fear as Sonic -in his true form- was right in front of him with Nazo, Mephiles, Scourge, Exe and Fleetway all right behind him. One more step to the right and he would definitely wish he wasn't anywhere near here.

"Angel Island?" Scourge asked as he looked around then towards the pure green hedgehog. "Why are we here?"

"_**You'll see.**_" was all Sonic said and of course to the water being's dismay, immediately looked down at him. "_**Chaos, what are you doing?**_" Chaos had and always wished that the Balance Keeper wouldn't notice him -no matter what- but of course, life just wasn't on his side. Or any side for that matter. The water being took a glance behind Sonic to see the other five hedgehogs who were confused beyond compared. Who could blame them? Sonic had kept more secrets in his entire time of staying on Mobius then the actual age of Mobius itself. Which is definitely a lot. Chaos mentally cursed himself for not moving away when Sonic appeared but of course he was caught like a deer in headlights because of what he did to actually drag Sonic onto Mobius. And Sonic was not happy, never was until Neikan came into the picture. It was just a measly little deal, stay on Mobius for 1 week without harming any living being and if you're not satisfied with the planet, you can erase it from existence so there would be no more distractions and punish me however you please. That line kept on repeating in Chaos's head over and over as he kept on staring at Sonic's red and green eyes. And from what he could see in those eyes, Sonic was thinking of keeping the last little bit of the deal. Chaos cleared his throat because of the narrowed eyes that seemed to piece through him and chuckled nervously.

"W-Well, hello to you to Sonic. Haven't seen you in a while, huh?" Sonic deadpanned at that.

"_**That doesn't answer my question Chaos. And why are you still in puddle form? Are you going to turn solid anytime soon or do I have to pull you out of that puddle?**_" Sonic's chains twitched a bit making Chaos flinch. He never liked those chains. It's worse when you have more than forty chains all ganged up against you and the one controlling them all, well, lets just say really hates your guts. Chaos tried to move a tiny inch away but stopped when Sonic's eyes narrowed farther.

"I just like staying like this, you know? It's, uh, relaxing and for your other question, I was relaxing in the Master Emerald until somebody decided to use it." Chaos rolled his eyes but then flinched as a low growl came from Sonic. He really had to watch what he said.

"_**Oh? Then I suppose that you won't care if I, let's say, put my foot right on you?**_" Chaos was seriously hoping that Sonic wouldn't use that threat but you could never tell what he would do. Being unpredictable could do that to anyone especially when the one who is unpredictable and possibly wants to do anything and everything to you in the book of pain. Not like there is such a book but one could only hope that type of book wasn't real. Never will be for possibly ever.

"I-I would really like it if you don't step on me." Chaos gave a sheepish look at seeing the wheels turning around in the pure green hedgehog's head. From what he could judge, Sonic was trying -key word try- to not lunge at him or do something on the lines of insane. Not like Sonic could ever lose his mind because he doesn't have one. Hell, he is literally heartless for crying out loud!

"_**Then stay out of my way Chaos.**_" Sonic snarled and walked past the water being stepping on a corner making said being yelp in pain. Chaos just simply watched the pure green hedgehog walk away before looking back towards five very confused hedgehogs.

"Chaos, what was that all about?" Nazo asked him but the water being only sighed.

"Its... complicated." he muttered but that only led them to look at him confused.

"That doesn't make sense." Mephiles mumbled and the water being sighed.

"Ignorance is bliss." he muttered just barely under his breath but Fleetway's ear twitched when he heard what he said and was about to ask why he said it when a loud booming voice made the five hedgehogs jump and Chaos to shiver.

"_**I'M WAITING!**_"

"Y-You should probably get going." Chaos rushed out his words not caring if he stuttered or not. "You shouldn't let Sonic wait for too long. Especially with his short temper." the five hedgehogs all looked at each other shrugging their shoulders before following where the pure green hedgehog went. Chaos let out a sigh of relief but then stiffened as he saw Mephiles watching him. "M-Mephiles! Why are you just standing there? You should-"

"Get going?" Mephiles interrupted him then placed his arms over his chest. "I know we never bothered to get to know you Chaos for reasons that an idiot could figure out, but to me you seem to be worried or even scared." he raised an eye ridge. "Why is that?"

"I already told you Mephiles." Chaos turned back into his more stable form and crossed his arms over his chest. "Its complicated."

"Complicated doesn't answer my question." he glared at the water being but before he could pry anymore questions out of him, Fleetway came running up to him.

"Mephiles! You have to come see this!" he had a huge smile on his face and a glint in his eyes that he had just seen something amazing. But before the dark hedgehog could speak, the golden one ran off in the direction he came.

"Sounds like you're needed." if Chaos had a mouth, he would surely be smirking his ass off right about now. Mephiles turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"You got lucky Chaos. If it was up to me, I would've forced all the answers out of you." Mephiles walked off in the direction Fleetway went. Chaos was about to go in the opposite direction when he caught sight of the two embodiments themselves.

"One way or another, we will get Sonic back Chaos." Dark warned as Chaos passed by them.

"Everything will go back to how its supposed to be." Light emphasized 'supposed to be' as the two then chuckled. The water being rolled his eyes as he looked over his shoulder.

"Whatever you two are planning, it will never work." he said as he turned back around only to stop at Dark's voice.

"Oh, last time the odds weren't on our side but with a little bit of deception and a dash of deviousness, we will remind Sonic who and what he is. Then everything will go back to normal." he chuckled and Chaos could feel those evil eyes boring holes into his skull. "As it should be. Before you and Iblis interfered." now that made the water being's hands clenched tightly and turn to the two embodiments with a glare full of anger.

"I already told you two." he seethed. "It will never work."

"Hmm hmm hmm." Light giggled with his eyes closed then opened them and walked towards him. "Chaos, Chaos, Chaos. We all know what Keeper is capable of but don't you think for a second that a small part of him didn't want everything to be as it was years ago." the white hedgehog stopped in front of the water god with his arms crossed over his chest and a small frown. "Sure a part of him was curious but there would always be that tiny little voice in the back of his head that keeps whispering to him to forget it all and go back to being the Balance Keeper." Chaos let his hands relax at his sides and turned away, sighing.

"I could already tell that he is stuck between two worlds but..." he sighed again and lowered his head. "Just... don't interfere, alright? Let Sonic choose what he wants of this world to become -whether it be in a million pieces or an empty wasteland. I don't care. Don't cause anything to happen otherwise." he didn't wait for their answer as he walked away but by not paying attention to them, the two hedgehogs had an evil smirk on their faces.

"Oh don't you worry Chaos." Light started as he looked towards his opposite.

"We won't do anything. Yet." Dark finished as the two let out a laugh that would send shivers down anyone's spine.


	15. Chapter 15

Third Person

_You were created from nothing, born from nothing, my child._

_But... What is my purpose? Why was I created?_

_Your purpose? To be the Balance Keeper._

_I don't understand Eternity..._

_Everything will make sense as your life begins Keeper._

_But who was that grey puppet? Why did he say that I shouldn't be alive? That you made a grave mistake?_

_Don't worry about it Keeper._

_Why me? What's so special about me?_

_I told you not to worry about it Keeper, and I mean it._

That mini conversation had echoed through his head when he was only recently created by his own 'father' Eternity. It occurred to him that he never fully understood everything as it was, still don't now and days. But how could one meaningless conversation that was from millennium upon millennium of years ago turn up just now?

He didn't understand as he watched the four now five hedgehogs observe his collection of gems and jewels. He had seen Mephiles talking to Chaos when he called the other hedgehogs towards him. He didn't care but boy did he ever hate that water god. He never even had a fear of water, just that it reminded him of the water god so much that he decided to call it a fear just for the sake of it all. The one thing he actually feared when they brought Dark out was that he might go and tell them everything before he had a chance to. But now, he could take his time showing them everything. Starting with their own pasts.

His eyes drifted away from the five villains when he caught sight of a black jackal staring at them. He signaled the jackal to wait as a red armadillo, a yellow flying squirrel and a black cat all came into view. He saw the jackal give him a glare before turning towards his companions and flying away. Sonic gave a small frown as he then saw the jackal hover over the villains. He shook his head then walked towards them, ready to pin down the jackal in case things got a little too... hectic.

"Sonic!" Scourge called out as he saw the pure green hedgehog coming toward him getting the four other hedgehogs to look at him. "How in the name of hell do you have this secret room and so many jewels?"

"_**I just do.**_" Sonic responded blankly as he crossed his arms over his chest catching a glimpse of the jackal sticking his tongue out at him, snickering and then pulled on Fleetway's quills making him yelp and pull away looking a bit shocked seeing the jackal hovering in mid-air.

"Who are you!?" he yelled, making everyone look in his direction. The jackal crossed his arms over his chest while tilting his head to the side.

"I could ask the same thing to you." the jackal then disappeared, a bunch of red square-pixels in his place for a second and materialized beside Sonic. "They don't look so tough. But that one is giving me the creeps." he pointed at Mephiles before shivering. He looked at Sonic who didn't look pleased.

"_**What have I told you about interfering Infinite?**_" the jackal gave a wry smile while floating backwards a bit.

"I know that I'm not supposed to be doing this but..." he looked at Exe and then looked at Sonic confused. "You do realize that they are mortals and that one is a demon, right?"

"_**I already know that.**_" he waved his hand out startling the jackal making him fly to the opposite side of Sonic. "_**But you know your place Infinite.**_" his voice dripped with venom but the hiss was only noticeable if you actually listened to it.

"Infinite?" Exe questioned with a tilt of his head. "What type of name is that?" the jackal narrowed his yellow and blue eyes and got straight into his face.

"I should be asking you the very same thing. Seriously though, who would ever name themselves three little letters that make no sense when put together? Especially when one of said letters is your true name and yet, you don't want to say anything about it."

"Infinite, enough!" That was the only warning the jackal got before he yelped as his tail was pulled. He landed on his stomach on the ground looking back behind him to glare at a red armadillo. "When will you realize that not everything revolves around you?" Infinite huffed as he looked away.

"You should just stay out of my own damn business." he muttered but then yelped again as he was tossed behind the armadillo and smashed into a wall.

"Your business IS my business." just as he said that, the black cat and yellow flying squirrel jumped down to meet them with the former helping the dizzy jackal and the latter coming to stand beside the armadillo with a frown.

"You don't have to be so harsh Mighty." he pointed towards Infinite with his thumb and his other hand resting on his hip. Mighty huffed as he looked away and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Everything that happens to Infinite isn't punishment enough, Ray"

"I concur Mighty." the black cat said as she held the jackal upright. "Everyone has their limit." as the whole scene was going on in front of them, Sonic was shaking his head in disappointment and the five villains just stared at them. Well, that is until Fleetway and the black cat's eyes met.

"EBONY!?" he shrieked as his eyes were wide. Said black cat widened her eyes a bit before looking away but Infinite did a small chuckle making her look at him.

"Someone's in trouble~" he smirked but that only got him a frown from Ebony and slammed back into the wall.

"Shut up Infinite."

"Ebony?" The cat in question had turned her attention away from the jackal to Fleetway as he looked at her with pure disbelief in his eyes. The black cat gave a small smile while folding her hands in front of her.

"Yes Fleetway. It is me." At those words, Fleetway's mouth hung open and his eyes were wide.

"I think you broke him." Scourge said as he looked at Ebony while Exe waved his hand in front of Fleetways eyes. No response. Ebony giggled as she was reminded of a similar response when the golden hedgehog was asleep. Something about being a very light sleeper and having to go into the deepest darkest part of his mind just to get any sleep. The cat walked up to the golden hedgehog and snapped her fingers right beside his ear. Fleetway had flinched from the noise and instinctively brought a hand to his ear and rubbed it with a look of hurt in his eyes.

"Owwww... Did you have to do that?" He whined "My ear hurts..."

Ebony put her hand over her mouth to try and conceal her giggles. Key word 'try' "Sorry Fleetway."

"_**Alright I think you have all had enough with introductions.**_" Sonic announced as he walked up to the group of Mobians. "_**Let's just get on with what I brought you here to do.**_"

"Someones impatient." Nazo mumbled making sure that Sonic didn't hear him. But when the pure green hedgehog had led them back to the altar where the Master Emerald was supposed to rest, the white hedgehog had caught sight of Mephiles staring of at nothing. And judging by the look in his eyes, he was very much confused. "Hey." Flinching from the sudden word directed at him, the stripped hedgehog whiped his head to look directly at Nazo.

"Hey." He responded unsure of why the white hedgehog was talking to him.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked making Mephiles sigh while looking at Sonic then drag Nazo off to the side.

"Doesn't all of this seem off to you?" He inquired as soon as they got a reasonable distance away.

"Huh?" At this answer, the stripped hedgehog took a brief glance at Sonic to prove his point making Nazo look in his direction. Understanding what he meant, he scratched his head. "Well... I wouldn't say 'off' is the right word to use. More like... Different."

"Different?" Looking back at Mephiles, Nazo placed his hands on his hips.

"Yeah. We are all powerful beings so I'm not surprised if Sonic also turns out to be as powerful as us."

"That's not the point I'm trying to make Nazo!" Mephiles half yelled half whispered trying to make sure that no one had heard them talking. He balled up his hands then gestered one in Sonic's direction with his pointer finger outstretched. "Sonic has been nothing but trying to kick us away from him, rude to Chaos and trying to rush us. Don't you think that the way he is acting is strange to you?"

"Well..." Looking over his shoulder again in Sonic's direction, Nazo then looked at Mephiles from the corner of his eye. "I would be a bit sour if someone decided to get in my business."

"That's not the point." The stripped hedgehog hissed, glaring slightly with his hands shaking from how hard he was clutching them. "Its strange how he just simply let Dark off with a warning. Its strange that we somehow are wrapped in his life that we had no idea about. Its strange that someone like Sonic who, may I remind you, has beaten us all countless amounts and yet hasn't lifted a finger. Don't you see Nazo? Something strange is going on and I can feel it."

Nazo sighed as he rubbed his forehead with one hand and his eyes were closed. "The only thing I can feel at the moment is you becoming paranoid."

"Nazo-"

"Mephiles I get it." Nazo interrupted him as he had given him a stern look. "You are just looking out for us but as leader of our group, that's my job." Mephiles scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then how about this? Remember when we first made our team?"

"Yeah I-"

"Then you'll also remember how when we were all showing off our powers, you had stated and I quote: 'It sure is strange that we are all powerful but neither one of us can never surpass Sonic.'"

"So?" Nazo asked exasperated over this whole conversation. "You used something I said before. Big deal."

"But Nazo-"

"No Mephiles." This time the white hedgehog had interrupted the striped one. "I get it. You may think something is going on but at the moment, nothing is happening. If something does happen then you were right all along but now is not the time to be getting paranoid over nothing." And with that, Nazo had walked back over with the group. Mephiles had watched him walk then he sighed and reluctantly followed.

"I am right." As soon as he got back, Sonic didn't look pleased.

"_**Where were you?**_" He asked, making Mephiles shrug.

"Thought I saw something." Buying his excuse for now, Sonic waved his hand out and five small green orbs the size of marbles appeared.

"_**These orbs will allow you to travel to the past at any given moment.**_" He said as he gave one to each hedgehog. "_**Just say when you want to appear, crush the orb under your foot and let the show begin.**_" Once he handed them out, Sonic crossed his arms over his chest. "_**And don't worry about changing anything. Those orbs only allow you to watch the past and to not interfere.**_"

"Hey Sonic, aren't you coming with us?" Exe asked and Sonic shook his head.

"_**No. Thanks to you five.**_" He glared at them. "_**I have to stay here**_." And with that he walked up the steps of the altar, put the Master Emerald back in its place with the Chaos Emeralds floating around it and sat in front of the giant gem.

"So..." Exe started "Who goes first?" After a bit of silence, Nazo sighed

"I guess I will." Nazo said as he held his hand out. "When me and Sonic first met." He was about to toss the orb to the ground when Fleetway had stopped him.

"Hold on. Shouldn't it be Sonic and Neikan instead? That would make more sense." Nazo rolled his eyes at that.

"Fine. When Sonic and Neikan first met." He tossed the orb to the ground then stomped on it. Green smoke began to surround the five of them and when it cleared, the five hedgehogs were gone.


End file.
